In the Dark
by TobastianStardy
Summary: H/C Ellie Jane Hargrove is on the run from the corrupt elite AND supernatural beings. Will she find refuge in the hands of the bootlegger Bondurant's? Or will she meet her demise?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about writing this fic for quite some time now. I am going to attempt to deliver it to the best of my ability. Fingers crossed. :D Also I'm not fond of the fashion available this era the OFC I have in mind so I may add some 1950's apparel in the mix but it will still be 1930's.**

 _Now Entering Franklin County_

Ellie Jane Hargrove read the sign realizing just how long she's been driving. She pulled into a little town to find rest for the night. Upon walking the dark empty streets to find a person to ask where she could find a room, a tall drunk man stumbled around a building. He was dirty and smelled like an outhouse.

"Excuse me sir, but can you point me in the direction of the nearest motel or room for rent?" Ellie asked.

He looked at her up and down a few times and commented on the clothes she was wearing.

"Do most ladies dress like that where you come from?" looking down to her trim worn out blue jeans and run down brown cowboy boots.

Ellie didn't have much money never holding a job for long due to moving place to place. She learned the art of pick pocketing and stole most of her money, occasionally shoplifting clothes and food. She never really stayed in small towns surrounded by hills and woods. That's where danger always found her. She often stayed in big cities to blend in with the sea of faces and in big cities jeans, boots, shorts, and other daring attire were gradually becoming a trend amongst women. A trend she could kind of keep up with rather than dressing like a fashionable elegant lady. She couldn't afford the likes of that luxury.

"Uh yeah they do, but there clothes are much cleaner and newer…sorry I bothered you. I'll be on my way now."

"Ya see I prefer my women dressed in skirts and heels but you're too darn purdy to pass up on lil' darling." He reached into his pocket.

"Excuse me?!" Ellie raised her voice.

"You says you was looking fer' a room didn't ya?"

Ellie turned to walk away when he swung his arm around her neck holding a knife to her face.

"Scream and I'll cut that pudry little face of yer's right off. Come. I' got a sweet little room for ya to stay in tonight." He dragged her out into the woods about half a mile out.

The smelly drunk man threw Ellie to the ground and started to undo his belt.

"Now don't you be afraid now it ain't gonna hurt if you cooperate, honey."

She looked around to see if she could find anything to defend herself with. He got down on the ground and crawled up her body touching it with one hand while he held the knife under her breast. She kneed him right in the crotch and pushed him off of her. She grabbed the rock nearby and whacked him in the head a couple times until he stopped moving. She took the knife from his hand and searched his pockets for any other weapons. She didn't find anything other than a few coins so she stuffed 'em in her jeans. She stood to her feet, looked down at his body and the knife in her hand. She thought about killing him so he could never do what he tried to do with Ellie to any other woman. As she was thinking about it the man started to move around so she kicked him in the ribs 'til he stopped moving. She dropped to her knees, gripped the knife in both hands raising it over her head. Before she could bring the knife back down forcefully in his chest, she heard howling in the near distance. She jumped to her feet, spat on the man, tucked his knife in her boot and started to run away. She ran through bushes and branches rapidly not paying attention to direction, she just kept running. She heard the howl again and turned her head to look back causing her to trip over a log and tumble down a small hill. She whacked her head on a tree passing out as she got to the bottom of it.

Ellie woke up to a loud whimper nearby. It sounded like a hurt or freezing cold dog, but she knew all too well what else it could be. Her head was throbbing and had blood at the top right of her forehead trickling down. She got up from the ground only to fall right back on her bottom. Not only did she bang her head rolling down she also hurt her ankle and couldn't apply much pressure on it.

She got up more slowly this time and painfully walked up the hill to find a way back. Once she made it back to the top she stopped dead in her tracks. There it was…a hybrid… of man and wolf. Hybrids looked exactly like an average wolf dog but were 5 times larger in size and stature. They are intelligent superior creatures. A kind that were not to be fucked with. They were violent, merciless when they needed to be, and even some bloodthirsty. She knew very well of hybrids… after all her mother was one.

This one was smaller than the usual hybrid and its paw was caught in an animal trap. She started to walk gently around but as she got past the creature it started to weep, something she's never heard them do. It must have been a _pup,_ a young man whom had to have just turned 21 being able to now shapeshift into a wolf _._ Her caring instincts came over her as she walked back to the creature in need of help. It growled softly at her as she got closer, struggling more to get its paw out only causing it more pain. She stopped to look around to see if it had pals nearby as they rarely travel alone. She knew she only had a few minutes, if that, before more would eventually show up.

"Sssh. Sssh. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I see your paw is stuck…yeah? I hurt my foot too... Let me help you." She said reaching out her hand to brush its beautiful black and white fur praying it wouldn't snap its teeth and bite her.

She calmed the creature down and pulled out the knife from her boot, prying its paw free. It moved towards her as she stood frozen staring into its wide blue eyes. It quickly turned its head back to the bushes near side it. Ellie looked to the bush to find glowing yellow eyes staring her down growling like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. She got up from her knees clutching to the small knife tightly. She knew the size of her blade would not do much if any harm to the creature, but she would not go down without a fight. The injured wolf growled back at the yellow eyes in the bush and howled into the sky loudly. Ellie turned her head to the tree behind her, seeing a low branch for her to boost off of to climb further up. The angered wolf in the bush pounced out as she made a run for the tree. She was about to bring up her uninjured foot she pushed off of when it snagged the back of her coat yanking her back down to the ground falling hard on her back.

The violent wolf's frightening yellow eye's staring down, hovering over her. It was bigger than the injured wolf and its fur was all black. It neared closer to her face when she elbowed its head to make another run for it. This time she had no trouble making up the branch and into the tree. She looked down to see that one more hybrid wolf near the same size as the black one, with soft light brown and white fur fighting with the black wolf. They growled at each other keeping their eyes locked, while they walked in a circle. The yellow eyed black wolf jumped at the brown one only to be hurled into the tree Ellie had climbed. It whimpered and ran off into the darkest of the woods. The brown wolf must have been the _alpha_ seeing as to how violent the yellow eyed wolf was it should've have stayed and fought . The alpha went over to see the injured wolf's paw. The injured wolf kept its head down and tail tucked between its legs. Ellie watched closely from above as the alpha brown wolf pushed its head into the injured one shooing him away. The alpha wolf stared up at her in the branches, bowed its head slightly before howling up at the moon and running off.

The few Hybrids, Ellie had recently come across weren't as pleasant enough to walk away as this pact had just done. Of course not all hybrids killed every human they came across while in their wolf form. They were much more intelligent and usually only killed for territorial reasons, the immoral humans, or for revenge with the exception of a handful of feral hybrids that killed just because. Ellie was fearful of them for another reason. She was being hunted. Hunted by a pact back in her home state of Oregon along with the government. For reasons of what Ellie's father had done to her and her mother years ago.

Her father, Sir Theodore Masters, was a brilliant human scientist of the century who married her mother, Imogene Hargrove. Theodore heard the rumors of Imogene being a hybrid and courted her for a small time before fooling her into thinking he loved her deeply. He played his fake love for her so well she confessed her identity of being a hybrid. Theodore had hit the jackpot. He married her shortly after and she soon became with child. Just as Theodore had hoped for. Ellie's father had secretly worked for the government to find a cure to rid the hybrids of their special gift. They were hard to kill since they traveled in pacts and had a steady regenerative healing factor as a wolf. When they were in human form they could die as easily as any other human but they never knew for certain who was a hybrid while they took human form.

Hybrids existed secretly and peacefully for centuries and no one really knows how they came to be, but when the crooked elitist of the world discovered hybrids they desired to be one. They wanted to be people of power with supernatural abilities, but being a hybrid was only hereditary. Once the elitists figured that out they wanted to rid them from the world for being a threat to their hearts dark desires. They hired Ellie's father to work on an antidote and he experimented on Ellie since she was born. He would spend days in his lab before coming out to give Ellie several vaccinations every other week.

When Ellie was 17 and didn't show the first sign before being able to transform in the coming years, which was heightened sense of smell. Imogene grew suspicious of Theodore and his bi-weekly vaccinations that he claimed gave Ellie protection over the rising sickness and diseases. Imogene found out about Theodore's experiments when she snooped around his in home lab. She had bumped into a painting on the wall making it fall to the ground. Behind the painting was a secret cabinet filled with the journals he had written for years trying to find the cure for hybrids. One book explained that the vaccines were filled with antibodies that attacked the hybrid gene killing that part of the DNA that allowed them to transform. Theodore caught Imogene in his office and she confronted him about the journals. He pulled out his gun shot her until' his clip was empty of bullets. Ellie had been eavesdropping and heard what her mother hit the floor. Without any hesitation Ellie ran to the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife and ran back to her father's lab. She snuck up behind him stabbing him in his back twisting it in his spine killing him.

She looked over the journals of what he had been doing to her and grew sick thinking of what was next to come. She knew if the local pact found out she was the cure they would call for her blood before the enemies of the elite could get to it first and make use for its purpose. If that wasn't enough they would definitely suspect her of killing her own mother, hybrid. She ripped up the books left the lab to pack a suitcase of clothes, essentials, and wads of cash she stole from her father's safe. Ellie had planned to run away as far as she could go. She threw her luggage into her father's Chevy and sped off. She had to stop to get gas when she asked for a couple of tin cans filled with more gasoline and drove back home. She went back into the lab and threw the ripped up journals on her father's body dousing them and him in gasoline. She went over to her mother's shot up body and kissed her forehead before walking out leaving a trail of gasoline out the house. She lit a match dropping it on the trail, got back into the Chevy looking at the house burst in flames through the rear view mirror as she drove away.

Ellie has been on the run for 7 years moving place to place since then now finding herself in Franklin County. She often had nightmares of that fateful night. Reliving the horror of her loving mother being shot by the first and only man she ever loved; her father. Then having to kill him. She was sure the pact back home spread the word to all hybrids across the land for her capture or death. The word must have not made it this far if those 3 hybrid wolves just let her be. She waited until the sun came up to get out of that tree. Hybrids could transform voluntarily night or day, but were most active at night to hide from humans.

She walked for some time limping and holding her aching head 'til she finally found her way out. She went to the first building she seen, a pumping station. She walked up the steps and opened the door to find it was empty. She figured it might've been too early and they were probably closed. She was cold, thirsty, hungry, and hurt.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Ellie shouted in the empty bar room and leaned on the counter as she felt dizzy.

She heard a door open and a deep voice say, "We ain't open for another 2 hours. You can come back then." Ellie turned to see a well-built muscled man wearing a gray sweater and a brown hat standing tall just outside the door he opened. Another door in the kitchen swung open and two other men came into the bar room. A very tall older man with wavy black hair and a younger man around Ellie's age.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this early, but if I can get a lil help to get back to my…" She stopped talking and stumbled around leaning back on the counter.

The young man rushed over to hold her steady and said to the tall wavy black haired man "Howard get'er some water."

Ellie stood up shifting her weight on her good foot thinking she pulled out of her dizzy spell and collapsed on the wooden floor.

When she woke up several minutes later laid out on a table with the young man and the wavy haired man staring down at her.

"Here drink some of this." The tall wavy headed feller handed her a jar of clear liquid. She took it eagerly and took a few huge gulps before she spit some out and coughed repeatedly.

"What was that?!" she asked as he chuckled and took some swigs from it.

"You ain't from around 'ere are ya? It's some good 'ole moonshine to get yer motor runnin." He said after he took his swigs.

"Don't mind him none. I'm Jack Bondurant and this here shine loving drunk is my eldest brother Howard. Over there is my other brother, Forrest." He pointed to the man sitting at the counter reading a newspaper drinking from a brown mug.

"You have a small bump on your head along with a tiny cut. I cleaned the dried blood of yer face for ya."

"Thank you, Jack." She smiled up at him.

"You hungry? I can whip you up some eggs."

"Yeah I'd love some."

Jack helped her off the table and escorted her to a stool at the counter next to Forrest.

"I'll wrap up that ankle as soon as you get some food in ya." Jack assured her

Howard went to sit out on the porch with his jar full of hooch. Jack went into the kitchen to grab some eggs and bread. He came back and started working on her meal when Forrest grunted at Jack. Jack turned around to see Forrest look down at his mug and back at him, taking a sip from it.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss…?" Jack asked.

"Ellie. Ellie Jane Hargrove."

"Miss Hargrove would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Please call me Ellie I ain't no proper lady to be called miss, and yes thank you kindly."

Ellie looked over at Forrest sitting next to her.

"How'd you uh get that sprained ankle and bump on yer 'ead?" Forrest asked keeping his eyes to the paper.

"Oh uh…it's a long story."

"I got time." He said pulling his brown mug to his plump curvy lips.

"Well I uh got drag- I mean lost in the woods last night, tripped over a log and fell down a hill bumping my head on a tree."

"What was that now? You said drag." Forrest turned over to look at her for a second and back to the newspaper.

"Well I didn't mean to say that."

"Mmhmm. It's alright you ain't gotta tell the truth. Was just askin'."

Jack came and handed her the steamy warm mug of black heavenly caffeine.

Ellie sighed, "I was driving through here from a long drive and I stopped to find a motel. I asked this filthy drunk and he pulled a knife out on me and dragged me out far in the woods to try and rape me."

"Try? So you got away before he could?" Jack jumped in the conversation.

"Yeah… He threw me on the ground touched my body a bit and I kneed 'em in the dick. I also uh whacked him on the head with a rock several times…I'd imagine he'd have a much bigger bump on his head than I do mine. So I got up and ran away."

"So where have you been since then?" Jack asked.

"I um…I was afraid of walking in the woods in the dark so I stayed up all night in a tree. I didn't leave 'til the sun rose."

Forrest head shot up at Jack and they locked eyes.

"You uh…uh remember what this guy looked like?" Forrest asked looking into Ellie's amber bright eyes for the first time.

"Uh not really. I just know he had dark long hair, was dirtier than I am, and smelled like shit. Pardon my language… I took the knife he had threatened me with though."

"May I see it?" Forrest ask holding his hand out.

Ellie reached in her boot and grabbed the blade handing it to him.

He grunted and stood up from the stool put his hat on and walked out the front door onto the porch where Howard was sitting.

"Where is he goin'?" Ellie asked Jack.

She could see Forrest through the window hand it over to Howard. Howard got up from the chair he was sitting on, chugged the last of the moonshine throwing the jar hard on the ground shattering into pieces. They walked down the steps and got in there jalopies and drove away.

"Jack? Does he know who done that to me?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ellie. Here eat up." He handed her a plate of fluffy scrambled eggs and toasted bread.

"Let me go get that bandage to wrap that ankle of yer's right up."

She dug right into those tasty eggs as she hadn't eaten much in days. Jack came back and tugged off her boot gently as he could and wrapped her ankle tightly in some bandage.

"It's gonna be a few before it starts to feel better." He said putting her boot back on.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"What they gonna do to that man when they find 'em?"

"Well…ain't no telling what Forrest will do he's sorta unpredictable, but Howard…well Howard is a ruthless man…anyways 'nuff 'bout that. Where you from and where you headed to?"

"I beg your pardon but I don't tell strangers that kind of information."

"Why? You running from someone?" He joked and she laughed awkwardly.

"If it's no trouble do you have a place I can wash my face before I leave?" She asked.

"Yeah 'course."

"Thank you for all your help, Jack. You've been very kind. You're gonna make a fine husband if you're not one already."

He smiled and showed her the way to the back room where they bathed. He handed her a clean rag and a bar of soap.

"There's water in those barrels. Sorry that they are cold. We just brought them in yesterday."

"Don't be sorry, Jack. Thank you again for everything."

Jack nodded and closed the door. Ellie scooped some water from the barrel in a bowl that was already in the room and place in on the counter near the mirror. Her face was covered in dirt and scratches. There was also a dark purple bruise formed around her bump coming down to brow bone and temple. She almost felt embarrassed for even walking in to ask for help looking the way she did. Seeing how much filth she had coming off her face made her weep loudly about what happened. How thankful she was that those hybrids left her alone and that she got away from that vile man who tried to rape her. Not a minute later Jack knocked on the door.

"Are you all right in there, Miss Ellie?"

"Ellie." She corrected him

" and yes…I'm fine. I'll be out shortly."

"Take all the time you need."

She stayed in the room staring blankly at the mirror while tears poured down her face. She was alone in the world without a friend or relative to take comfort in. She heard a door open and heavy footsteps walking outside the room she was in. She wiped the tears away and splashed her face with water. She looked in the mirror again seeing her big puffy red eyes, combed her fingers through her knotted hair and pinched her cheeks to bring a little color. She walked out back into the bar room trying to avoid eye contact with anybody. She didn't want them to know she had been crying. Forrest was back, but Howard wasn't. Forrest took his hat off and let out a soft grunt as Ellie walked back in the room.

"You feeling better Ellie?" Jack asked.

"Yes very much so. Just this dang ankle is killin' me. Would one of all mind helping me find my car? If I remember correctly I parked it by some lumber warehouse."

Forrest looked down at his feet while Jack volunteered and he went to grab his coat.

"Pleasure meetin' you, Forrest." Forrest nodded and put his hat back on as Ellie walked away with Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now give this story a little time to jump back into that supernatural vibe. Going to build a little character development between everybody. Also going to use a couple things that happened in the movie along with a tad bit of the dialogue. They may be out of order and go a little differently but I don't want to keep things exactly from the movie what fun is that? ; )**

Jack helped Ellie in the car and drove down to the lumber house. They got off and walked around the building to where she finally remembered where she parked her car, but it was gone. Her busted open suitcase was laid out on the floor with some of her clothes laying everywhere.

"NO! It was right here... IT WAS RIGHT HERE!" She fell to the ground pounding her fists in the dirt.

Jack picked up the clothes that were thrown out and placed them back in the broken suitcase.

"That was all I had. A car and this here suitcase…" She looked in it to see the few jewelry items and cash she had were gone.

"Now I have nothing. They took my car and the little money I had too…guess that's what I get for stealing myself. I only ever took from the rich or scummy creeps, but I guess stealing is stealing and I'm getting a taste of my own medicine." She spoke between breathes.

"Come. Let's get you a nice jar of some apple 'shine." Jack said putting his hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"Oh no. You've done more than enough for me. You run along now, Jack. I'll be just fine." She said fighting back the tears.

"Ellie, I insist you come on back to Blackwater Station. Lot of no good do'ers this part'a town." He picked up her suitcase and helped her off the ground."

Jack took her back and Forrest came out the building through the front screen door.

"Your brother, Forrest, doesn't like to talk much does he?" Ellie asked Jack before they got out of the car.

"He has his days." He replied.

Jack and Ellie walked up the steps on the porch where Forrest had sat down.

"Her car was stolen from behind old man Thomson's lumber. Took her money 'n all. I invited her back for some apple 'shine…"

He nodded and sent Jack to go grab her a jar.

"Won't you go ahead and have seat." Jack said before he walked in the door.

"You want Jack there to take you to get a telegram sent out to one of yer relatives? Your Ma 'n Pa must be worried 'bout you." Forrest asked as he stared off in the distance.

"I ain't got no family…I ain't even got a single friend in this world."

"Whys that? You some kind of looney?"

"No…I just drift around place to place. Parents died several years ago and ain't ever stay somewhere just to make friends. I like to be alone."

"Don't nobody like to be alone, Ellie." Forrest turned to Jack as he came through the door with two jars of moonshine for himself and Ellie.

Jack popped the lids off and handed one to her.

"I ain't ever been drunk before…"

"Well now's a good time to be. You'll feel better temporarily about the shitty stuff you've gone through." Jack said.

"Jack. We don't curse in a lady's presence." Forrest grunted at him.

"It ain't no thing, Forrest. I probably curse more than Jack here anyway. I know it ain't very appropriate or lady like, but I ain't nothing like an appropriate lady anyway. So here's to less fucked up shitty piss dick days, Jack." She raised her jar.

"Cheers to that." Jack clinked jars with her.

Ellie took a 3 big gulps of the very potent alcohol.

"Whoa you might wanna take it easy there, Ellie. You got enough juice there to last you a day or two since you ain't ever drank before. That big glup you just downed should do the trick."

Ellie laughed.

"You usually drink this early in the day, Jack?"

"Not often but occasionally." He smiled at her.

"So guess you're stuck in here in Franklin County then?" Forrest asked.

"Well I'm thinkin about hoppin' a freight train and see my way from there."

"Where are you tryin' to go?" Forrest asked again.

"A big city maybe. My luck always runs dry cooped up in a small town like this."

"Well now don't you go hopping a train like some hobo. You can help out around here. Work for your earnings 'til you have enough to take a form of decent transportation. There's guy that runs that little motel down the road, he owes me a favor. I'll get you set up there for as long as it takes."

"Really, I'll be fine. I've made it on my own for this long. I can do it again." She replied.

"You mean to tell me you gonna hop on a moving train with that ankle there all jacked up?" Jack laughed.

"I s'pose your right... Okay I'll take you up on that offer, Forrest, just 'til my ankle heals up."

Forrest nodded and Howard walked up the steps and motioned for Forrest to follow him inside.

"He looks mad." She said to Jack after they walked inside.

"He always looks like that. How you feeling?"

"Well my headache is gone and my ankle stopped throbbing or maybe I just can't feel it anymore. Also very warm and fuzzy headed." She giggled hysterically.

"Yup that's the gigglewater for ya." He watched her light up with joy for the first time in probably a long time, so he thought.

"It's a damn shame this feelin' only lasts for a while. Now I see why people live on this. Can't really blame 'em for trying to find some sort of happiness…"

Jack agreed and took another swig from the jar. Ellie stared out into the woods and her eyes became heavy. She yawned and shook her head to try and wake herself up realizing she still hasn't slept in 30 hours or so. Forrest came to door and asked for Jack to join them inside for a minute. Jack excused himself and walked right in. Ellie laid down on the bench she was sitting on and knocked out soon after resting her head down.

 **Meanwhile inside…**

"We get him tonight." Forrest told Jack and Howard.

"I can handle it myself no need for all of us." Howard said.

"We don't travel alone, Howard. Gonna end up like Jack getting' caught in a trap."

"I ain't like Jack, Forrest!"

"You're right you ain't like Jack, Howard! You were 'bout to kill that poor girl out there. You know we just don't up and kill without reason. You 'coming all sorts of savage. Almost too dangerous to even let you take form. Now I said WE get him tonight. You can handle taking him out but we ain't letting you out there alone. Ya' hear?" Forrest scoffed and walked back out to the porch where found Ellie knocked out on the bench and yelled for Jack.

"Yes, Forrest?" Jack rushed out the door.

"Let this little lady rest for an hour before you wake'er up. Then take her down to the motel. Tell'er to come back tomorrow mornin' to get to work. I'll be up at the mills all day." Jack nodded and Forrest started to walk away.

"OH and send some food with her to keep up in her room and also take her to pick up so new clothes ones that aren't stained and ripped. Ain't gotta be dresses n what not but new and clean as long as she's working for us she'll be neatly taken care of." He got in his car and drove off.

Jack woke her up about an hour later as Forrest had asked.

"Ellie. Wake up. Come on let's go get you a room with a bed to lay on, yeah?"

"Huh? Oh, I fell asleep didn't I? Was I out long?"

"Just a little over an hour."

Ellie got up and stumbled back down to the bench.

"I think I may still be drunk." She laughed.

"I'd be suspicious if you weren't after drinking half the jar." Jack laughed with her.

Jack helped her to the car again as she did not only have a sprained ankle she was falling around from being drunk.

"You know ya'll Bondurant brothers are good looking fellas. You mean to tell me none of ya'll got a lady to come home to?" Ellie said as he drove her a block down the road because she was in no condition to walk.

"Why do you ask? You interested?" he chuckled.

"Curious is all."

"No we do not." He pulled to park the car grabbed her suitcase and a small crate with a few canned goods.

"What's that in the crate?" she asked.

"Ain't gonna letcha starve, Ellie."

"Well I can get by. I've gone long without eatin'."

"Ellie, you ever let anybody help you?" Jack asked.

"Nobody ever has since I've been out on my own. Don't know how I feel about it."

"Feel glad, Ellie. Not many helpin' other's these days."

Jack walked in and they already had a room set up for her.

"Forrest came by earlier. Here's your key. Best room in the house for the lady." The man at the front desk said.

Jack grabbed the keys and helped her to her room.

"Alright Ellie. I'll be by to get you early in the mornin' get some rest now and stay off that ankle and ice it." Jack tipped his hat and went on his way.

Ellie sat on the bed and took of her boot to see her foot had swelled up greatly. She looked into the ice box in the corner of the room to find a small tray of ice cubes she grabbed a rag near the small tub and used it to hold the cubes. She iced it till the cubes had melted and the swelling went down a little. After she hopped in the tub and washed down her bruised and aching body. She threw on her night gown hours before the sundown and fell straight to sleep. She was so deprived of rest she slept through the remainder of the day and all through the night. She didn't wake up 'til Jack was pounding on her door.

"Ellie?! You in? Open up, it's Jack." He knocked a few times.

She got out of bed and limped to open the door forgetting she was in her slightly sheer beige nighty.

"Sorry, Jack, I overslept. Come on in."

"Ahem." He loudly cleared his throat, glanced at her nighty and looked at his feet.

"Oh my. I'm sorry I just got right out of bed just now to open the door." She grabbed her robe on the dresser.

"Let me just change and we can head out."

"I'll be right outside the door waiting." Jack left the room.

Ellie changed into some black jeans that had holes on the knees, the same boots, and a snug worn out gray sweater. She brushed her long dark hair and braided it off the side to hang over her breast.

"Okay Jack let's go." She locked the door behind her.

"Oh yes reminds me. We gotta take a drive." He said looking down at her jeans.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Pick up some new clothes for ya."

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Forrest just asked me to get you some, alright?"

"FORREST?!" she shouted.

They walked out of the building and Jack held the car door open for her, but she power limped right past him over to Blackwater Station down the road.

"Ellie! Come on just get in the car." Jack sighed and slammed the door shut following her.

Ellie made her way to the station and stormed in finding Forrest at the counter drinking his coffee and writing in a journal. Forrest turned to see who had barged in.

"Mornin'" Forrest mumbled.

"What's this 'bout gettin me new clothes?! There something wrong with the way I dress, Forrest?" she walked over to him and Jack barged in seconds later.

"A simple 'Thank you' would suffice." He brought his brown mug up and took a sip of the steamy coffee.

"That doesn't answer my question!" she raised her voice.

He stood up from the stool. "You wanna walk around in dirty torn clothes? Fine. You go right ahead. I was just showing a little hospitality since you gon' be in here serving my guests, but no matter. Wear what you please." He picked up his journal, hat, mug, and walked into his little office.

"Well then…shall we go now?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack. I'll work with what I have."

"Well alright then. Here have some potata's I made not long ago. When you're done with that, I'ma need ya to wash up some dishes and sweep the floors. You know how to cook?" Jack handed her a plate.

"Yeah, I uh had cooked at a diner for about 6 months over in Nashville before I arrived here."

"Well alright everything is in the kitchen. If you need anything one of us will be around to help ya' out. I gotta head out for a bit. I'll see you soon."

"Hurry back." She winked.

4 hours had passed and Forrest still hadn't come out of his office. It was noon when most of the guests would come flocking in for some lunch. Ellie had no trouble finding things she needed or help cooking. After the rush hour had passed and still no sign of Jack, Howard, or Forrest coming out of that room. She felt bad for flippin' out on him and went to knock on the door with a chilled cola and plate of beef and vegetables.

"Forrest?" she said loudly before the door.

"Yes, Ellie? Somethin' I can help you with?" He asked after opening the door.

She handed him the plate.

"Thought you might by hungry by now." She handed him the plate and drink. He gladly took them from her and slowly closed the door. She turned to walk away but knocked once more.

He opened after setting his plate and cola down and stared at her.

"Forrest, about earlier… I am sorry for attacking you like that. I really do appreciate everything ya'll have done and are doing for me."

"You sure got a funny way of showing it."

"It's new to me... Ain't ever had something to appreciate other than the air in my lungs for a while now. So please forgive me."

"Sure thang." He nodded his head and closed the door.

…

Ellie has been working for the Bondurant's for a week now. Her ankle is still a little wonky but she is able to apply a little more pressure on it. She grew close to Jack, a first friend she had in a long time. Howard was hardly ever around and Forrest mainly kept to himself. Ellie found him mysterious which made her all the more attracted to him.

Ellie was out for the morning and gettin' some groceries for the station. When she got back she walked in on Forrest shaking hands with an orangey red short haired bombshell. Her nails were long and red as a rose just like the color of her lipstick and was wearing a light blue dress with buttons and a collar. Forrest turned around to see Ellie limping in.

"They say in town you're looking for someone to help out around the place. Is that position still vacant?" the bombshell said flicked the ash off her cigarette in that ash tray.

"Forgive me for asking but um…what's a lady like you…want…here?" Forrest asked.

"A city can grind a girl down. Gets to a point where you start looking for somewhere quiet." She replied.

"We already filled the position with Miss Ellie Jane here." Forrest turned back to Ellie still limping in.

"But um…Ellie has her mind set on leaving as soon as that ankle of hers heals right up. Guess we can use an extra hand… regardless if she decides to stay or not." He pulled his hat up to his chest and walked away awkwardly as Howard and Jack came in laughing.

"Damn." Howard said looking over at the fancy lady.

Jack ran over to grab the crate of supplies Ellie was carrying. Ellie felt a little sting of jealousy burning inside of her after seeing the way she looked at Forrest.

"I'm Maggie Beauford." She held out her hand to shake Ellie's.

"Ellie Jane Hargrove." She unwillingly shook it.

"I'm Jack Bondurant and that's Howard." Jack said tilting his head toward Howard.

Maggie started helping out right away by sweeping the floors. Ellie was putting away the groceries nearly slamming the cans down hard. She's never cared about the way she looked until Maggie came along. Ellie liked to hide from the world behind her long bangs and worn out wardrobe. She was starting to feel insecure and angry at the same time. She had nothing against Maggie, it's just she was becoming close with the Bondurant brother's and didn't want to be cast out into the shadows now that an elegant woman will be working there. Ellie wanted to feel as pretty as Maggie looked. Maybe Forrest would notice her in a different light.

The next day Maggie had gotten there bright and early…earlier than Ellie had and she was pouring Forrest his daily morning coffee. Ellie knew it was gonna be a long day. She wanted to just run as far away from Franklin County as she could. She tried convincing herself she wasn't attached to the brother's and she could easily just pick herself back up and move on.

"Mornin' Ellie. Would you like some coffee?" Maggie asked.

"No, thank you. Is Jack around?"

"Yeah I seen him outback." She replied.

Ellie went to through the back door and found jack polishing his shoes.

"Hey Jack…how 'bout we go on that drive now. That is if the offer still stands." Ellie sat down next to him and helped polish the other shoe.

"You talkin' bout a makeover, Ellie?" he smiled.

"Yeah I think it's 'bout time to chuck the clothes I own in the garbage…or better yet, burn them." She giggled.

"May I ask 'why now?'"

"Just think it's time…" she scrubbed the shoe a little harder.

"Is it because Miss Maggie in there?" He stopped scrubbing and started to put on his shoe.

"Well I can't work around her lookin' like I do. For the sake of your business 'course. Least maybe now more people can come in just to get a peak of her and I can be a little more presentable." She handed him the other shoe.

"Well I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear. I also want you feel happy with yer self and if that's what it takes then let's go on that drive now."

Jack stood up from sitting on the step and reached down for Ellie's hand to help her to her feet. She put her arms around his waist with her head on his shoulder and squeezed a hug out of him before givin' him a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack took Ellie to buy some new clothes from some of the money Forrest gave him from selling moonshine. Ellie still stuck with her snug pants and boots look but did pick up a few skirts and a pair of heels for special occasions. If buying her a whole new set of wardrobe wasn't enough, Jack treated her to a haircut and new makeup. Her once long dark hair now sat 2 inches below her shoulders instead of 16. It was layered and wavy, her bangs were also trimmed above her eye.

"Golly gee wilikers, Ellie. I can finally see the rest of that purdy face of yours." He poked fun at her.

"I don't know what to think. I don't feel like myself…" she looked in the mirror of a dress shop.

"Yer just use to things you could afford or dug out of a bin. This is what you deserve, Ellie. As all people do." He assured her.

"I don't know how I can repay you but I swear it I will."

"Aw shucks no. Money comes and goes, Ellie. That's just a fraction of what I have saved up. I'll take a hug and a thank you in return."

Ellie squeezed Jack so hard his face turned red from trying to catch a breath of air. No one has ever been so kind to so much as give her the scraps off a plate since she met the Bondurant brothers. Jack and Ellie didn't return to town until late in the afternoon.

"Why don't you go on to your rental and put away your new things. I'll swing by later to get you. Gonna be a barn dance later on. After we slang a few more crates of hooch we're gonna slang a little there too. Maybe wear one of them few skirts or dresses you picked out." Jack told her passing Blackwater Station.

"Sure thang, Jack. Thank you again for everything. You've no idea how much this means to me."

"Glad to be of help." He picked up her things taking them to her room after parking.

"I'll be bye 'round 9. You be ready by then." Jack tipped his hat and walked away.

Ellie quickly laid out the new items on her bed and made herself a sandwich. She later washed her hair and scrubbed away the bits of it that had stuck to her body when she had it cut. She swirled pieces of her damp hair and pinned them all around her head. She then started on her makeup. She used her new eyelash darkener, bringing out her long thick lashes even more. She plucked the stray hairs from her brows and shaped them nice while keeping them thick. Thin eyebrows were all the rage these days but she felt more comfortable with them looking more ordinary. She used a natural shadow and lined her eyes using the black cake powder from the eyelash darkener with a thin brush. She dabbed a little of the light pink blush on her medium toned cheeks. Finishing her look with her lips painted a dark shade of red; maroon.

She looked at the clothing spread out on the bed and tried to decide on what to wear. She put on a few things to test out the look. She finally decided on a dark navy blue pencil dress with thick straps that fell off the shoulders, and black pointed toe shoes. She took out the pins in her hair once it was dried. They fell to bouncy loose curls. She looked in the mirror to see what she really looked like after all those years of hiding in 'rags'. There was a knock at the door and she checked the clock to see that it was already 9:05 pm.

"You ready Ellie?" Jack shouted behind the door.

Ellie opened it to see Jack's jaw drop and his eyes widen. He clutched his hat tightly and brought it up to his chest.

"Y-y-you look…stunning." He stuttered.

"Thanks to you." She kissed head so she wouldn't smudge her lipstick on his cheek.

"Forrest and Howard coming?" She asked getting the car.

"Yeah I reckon they already there, drinking themselves drunk since tonight's shipment went well."

"Well I hope ya'll spared me a jar." She winked at Jack as he started up the car.

"Now how on earth could I forget 'bout you." He reached for the compartment inside the car pulling out a jar for her.

"Bottoms up." Popping the lid and handing it to her.

"Down the hatch!" she chugged a bit of it squinting her eyes and it went down.

"Burns real good." Ellie added.

A several minutes of driving and they arrived at the barn dance. There was people playing folk music on their instruments and people of all sorts were dancing such as the hardcore drunks and the devout church goer's. It was an odd sight but there was joy all around. Ellie searched the room for Forrest and found his eyes already upon her. He quickly turned his head away averting his attention elsewhere while taking a big gulp from his jar. She was headed for his direction when Howard stepped out in front of her.

"No way…is that you, Ellie?" his eyes were bloodshot red and had trouble standing in one place, wobbling side to side.

"Howard, how much have you had to drink? You can't even stand straight."

"That's the point, Ellie. Now pipe down and dance with me."

Howard grabbed her by the hand and started to dance around with her as best as her ankle let her. She kept looking over at Forrest to find him still looking at her, then looking away once she caught him staring. At the end of the song everybody started clapping and Ellie again looked over at Forrest when she noticed Maggie standing by his side now.

"I'm gonna sit this one out, Howard."

"Yeah well alright. Gots to crack me open a new jar anyhow."

Ellie shook her head and followed him to the staircase where Jack was sitting. Jack handed Howard another Jar from a crate sitting next to him. People would come up to Jack handing him money secretly for a jar or two or however many they paid for. Jack continued to watch everyone dance when a sweet young girl caught his eye.

"Who is that?" he asked Howard.

"She's one of them crazies, from that church. Her daddy, over there, he's their preacher. You're gonna get yourself crowbarred, Jack, if your get inside her."

Jack laughed. "She don't look that crazy."

"Oh but her daddy don't look too happy neither." How chuckled and Jack looked down to avoid eye contact with her father.

"Where's Forrest?" Ellie asked even though she knew exactly where he was.

"Somewhere out there with Maggie I presume. Shit I'm the one that invites her and she over there like gum on a shoe with Forrest." Howard answered.

"Quiet, here they come." Jack hushed Howard.

Maggie looked over Ellie a few times.

"My! You clean up nicely." She smirked.

"Evening, Ellie." Forrest tipped his hat at her and quickly looked away.

"Howard, a word?" Forrest mumbled.

"So how long you been working with the Bondurant's?" Maggie asked watching Forrest walk away outside with Howard.

"About a week."

"How is your ankle holding up?" Maggie looked down to Ellie's foot.

"Alright… still a little painful."

They stood awkwardly keeping their eyes on the people dancing until Forrest and Howard came back.

"Jack, go and take Maggie on home and meet us back at the station. Ellie you come with me. We got business to take care of. Have a good night Miss Beauford." He said keeping his eyes locked into Ellie's

Forrest gripped Ellie's arm pulling her to a quiet place.

"You gonna tell us why there is 3 men out front looking for you, Ellie Hargrove? Or should I call you Mavis Masters?" Forrest stared coldly in her eyes.

"They say they know you, and got unfinished business with you."

"When I say 3 men, I mean _hybrids."_ He whispered closely to her face.

"Hybrids? They're just myths." She swallowed.

"Don't play dumb with us." Howard spoke up.

"Wait…how do you know that they're hybrids?"

Howard leaned down to her face and his blue eyes turned yellow right before her. Ellie tried to run away but Forrest had his hand still gripping tightly around her arm.

"I don't think you want to run out there. Those _men_ will snatch you right up. So speak before we hand you over to them."

"I don't know them personally. They must know who I am." She said with fear in her eyes.

"Well, who are you?!"

"I-I-I'm a hybrid. Well … I was a hybrid. My father was human and 'cured' me and they might also think I murdered my mother who ran with their pact…but I didn't I swear it! My father killed her and well I put a knife in the bastards back. He named me Mavis, Mavis Masters. That ain't who I am though. I changed my first name and took my mother's last. That's why I stay in big cities. I'm harder to track down there…please don't hand me over to them…they want to dispose of me before the government gets there hands on me…to cure you. Each and every one of you. I've been able to hide from them for 7 years please I beg you don't kill me…or let them kill me."

"You mean to tell me they'd rather kill you then protect you from those big wigs?"

"It could mean bloodshed to the pact or innocent humans mistaken for hybrids…they wouldn't risk it."

Forrest grunted.

"We ain't gonna hand you over, Ellie. So long as you are on our turf, they can't touch you without starting a war between hybrids. It's taboo." Forrest said calming Ellie a little bit down.

Forrest pulled Ellie's arm and guided her to the outside where the 3 men were waiting.

"Stay close." Forrest whispered.

"Ah, there you are. My, my you've grown. You ready to come back home?" The tall dark man said to Ellie.

"Listen I'ma need ya'll to-" Forrest covered Ellie's ears with his large hands and his eyes turned bright light amber brown just like Ellie's.

"Get the FUCK off our territory or there will be hell to pay!" Ellie still heard Forrest shout but it was muffled.

Forrest removed his hands from her ears and placed one back down to her arm again. One of the men spat on the ground and they walked into the woods and vanished into the night.

"Howard you go on down to Ellie's motel room, pack her things and bring em back to the station."

Howard nodded and took a few men with him from the barn.

Forrest took Ellie and put her in the car slamming the door once she was in. She rubbed her arm as it started to throb from Forrest gripping to tightly.

"What's gonna happen?" she asked.

Forrest didn't answer her and stayed silent on the drive down to the station. When they got back he hopped out of the car and Ellie stayed looking at him as he began to walk up the steps. He turned around to see Ellie staring at him from the car. Forrest sighed and walked back to the car. He opened the door and reached for her arm.

"DON'T touch me Forrest!" She whacked his hand away and got out on her own, stomping with her good foot all the way until she got inside. She went to behind the counter and grabbed a jar of moonshine that Howard likes to stash there. There was half a jar left and she chugged it until it was all gone. She reached for another one and Forrest snatched it away.

"That's enough now, Ellie."

She glared at him and went to sit on a stool in front of the counter. Her head was light and her body was warming up. She looked down to her arm to find it was bruising almost in shape of a hand mark.

"I do that?" he voice went soft and his eyes went big.

Ellie nodded.

"I would never hurt you nor any woman purposely…Ellie I am so sor-" He cut off his apology as Howard and Jack stormed in.

"Look like you're stuck with us Bondurant's 'til we get this all figured out." Forrest said not finishing his apology and walked out to the porch with his head down.

"Ellie? Is it true? You use to be like us?" Jack asked coming over to sit by her as Howard took her things upstairs to a bedroom.

Ellie nodded her head. "I ain't ever transform or nothing…but I was born one."

"I want to tell you something…" she looked into his eyes.

"That night you were out in the woods… that wolf you came across and helped. That was me."

Her eyes grew big.

"Then who was is it that tried to kill me?!"

Howard walked back into the room and Jack moved his eyes up at him.

"Howard? Then that was Forrest who stopped it?"

Jack nodded.

"Well shit that's just my luck…can I get some sleep now?"

"Yeah come on I'll show you were you'll be staying."

Jack took her upstairs and showed her the room.

"Forrest is in the room right there, and Howard and I are down the hall. I'll be in to check on you later. Night."

Ellie sat on the bed and threw herself back. Her head was spinning with a whirlwind of emotions. She stared at the ceiling blankly and brought herself back up. She rummaged through her clothes and put on her new two piece pearl white silk nighty. She wiped off her makeup with an old shirt from her suitcase and brushed out her curls. She laid down tossing and turning. It was in the middle of the night when she heard footsteps walking up the steps.

"You ok in there, Ellie? You need anything?" Jack asked knocking on the door.

"No, I'm alright." He walked away.

An hour had passed and she was still up. She got up from the bed and went over to the door. Upon opening it Forrest stood right before her.

"I was just coming to see you…" she whispered softly.

"May I come in?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie moved to the side letting Forrest come in. She went over and sat on the bed as he walked over to look out the window that faced the woods.

"I just came to properly apologize. I don't know my own strength when I get angry…Just know my intentions were not to hurt you and are never to hurt you." He quietly said while keeping his eyes out the window.

"I know Forrest. If you wanted to hurt me you would've let Howard finish me off out there…"

Forrest glanced over to her bringing his attention back to the woods.

"I'm assuming Jack told you."

"Yes…"

He grunted.

Ellie stood up and walked over to stand behind him. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him gently from behind. She rested her head on his back closing her eyes. They stood in silence for a minute or two as she held him. Forrest broke her grip on him by turning around. He looked down at her and she stood on her tippy toes and lightly kissed his desirable voluptuous lips. She pulled back to see his eyes slowly opening. Forrest shook his head bringing him back to reality.

"Welp…you go on 'n get some sleep now, Ellie." He moved by her making his way to the door.

He looked back and nodded at her as she still stood by the window and closed the door. The door swung back open a second later.

"Oh and uh…you looked quite beautiful tonight at the barn dance…uh not that you're never beautiful just uh...well umm. Forget it. Night now." He closed the door walked to his room across.

Ellie blushed and got in bed falling asleep with ease.

When Ellie woke up the next morning she hopped out of bed and put on her clothes eagerly. She put on a red and white striped snug top tucked into her slim fit blue jean capris. She sat on the bed and brought up her ankle to move her foot around. It was starting to feel better. She put on her pointed toe flats and rushed down the stairs. She went into the bar room to see Forrest sitting on his stool like every morning having his cup of coffee. Ellie was walking towards him when a couple cars rolled up outside. Forrest got up and walked out the door. Ellie quickly followed seeing Maggie on the porch peeling potatoes.

"Ya'll get inside." Forrest looked to Maggie and Ellie.

Ellie and Maggie proceeded inside and stood near the door trying to hear what was going on. There was a pale man that wore fancy clothes. He had a funny looking hairline and no eyebrows. Ellie went to sit down as did Maggie. They waited 'til Forrest came back in.

"Everything alright, Forrest?" Maggie asked as he emerged through the door.

He didn't say anything and walked back to his stool and began to drink from his mug again.

Maggie got up from the chair and walked back out to continue to peel the potatoes. Ellie walked behind the counter to see Forrest's face. A familiar look was slapped across it…he was angry. Ellie knew it would be better to ask questions about what happened out there when he cooled down.

"You hungry, Forrest?" Ellie asked putting on an apron.

Forrest shook his head keeping his eyes on his journal.

Ellie went back around to stand next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He got up from his seat and walked into his office not saying anything or looking at her. Ellie sighed and wondered what made him so mad.

Jack and Howard rushed in.

"Forrest here?" Jack asked.

"Office." Ellie said getting up to wipe down the counter and take out the trash. She went out back and open the metal trash bin. She seen the headline of the local newspaper dated a few days ago.

 **Lenny Miller found dead near creek.**

Was printed in bold on the front page and below read:

 _Lenny was believed to be inebriated and plunged down a hill and cracked his head on a rock. When Lenny was found he had several bite marks and torn off flesh. Animals must have been eating at his decaying body._

Ellie felt sick to her stomach when she seen the hand drawn portrait of Lenny whom she remembered as the man who tried raping her. She knew the bite marks happened before his body decayed and were likely from violent Howard. The door swung open and she threw the garbage in placing the lid back on top swiftly. The 3 Bondurant's left in rush and didn't come back 'til sundown. Maggie had just finished cooking up some dinner when they arrived back to the station. Howard and Jack sat down at the counter and dug right into the meal set before them while Forrest walked into his office again. Ellie picked up the plate and was walking towards the office when Maggie pulled the plate out of her hands.

"I'll take it go ahead and have a seat and rest the foot of yours." She smiled down at Ellie.

Ellie watched as Forrest opened the door and take the plate from her. Maggie came back around the counter and handed Ellie a plate of food. She picked up Jack and Howard's plates and started washing them.

"Ya'll boys ate so fast I think you must've forgot to swallow." Maggie joked walking back into the kitchen.

Jack and Howard left again and Ellie sat alone at the counter poking at the food on her plate.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, Ellie." Maggie put on her coat and walked to her car.

The office door creaked open and Forrest walked over to Ellie.

"Didn't your ma' ever tell you not to play with your food?" he asked and looked away before her eyes met his.

Ellie shrugged.

"Did ya'll kill that Lenny Miller?"

"I believe he fell down a hill. Crakin' his noggin wide open on a rock."

"You mean to tell me none of ya had nothing to do with it?"  
"He got what he deserved. Now go on and eat that food of yers. Night." Forrest walked away up to his room.

Ellie took a few more bites before dumping it. She took her plate and Forrest's he left on the counter and washed 'em before heading up. She look towards Forrest's room, but his door was closed. She yawned and proceeded in to the room she was staying in, falling on the bed right into sleep with her clothes on. When morning came Ellie decided to take the day off and hang out with Jack. Jack took her down to Cricket Pate's where he had been working on his on Jack's special batch of 'shine. When Ellie and Jack got to Cricket's they walked right in on 2 cops and the funny looking fancy man pestering the poor boy.

"And who might you be?" the fancy man asked.

"That there is Jack Bondurant and the drifter lady, Ellie, they took in." one of the deputy's answered.

"Well, I'll be. I was told I'd find you here. And look, here you are."

"I take it you're special deputy Charlie Rakes." Jack said.

"So the runt of the litter has heard of me."

"Yeah and you ain't gonna shake us down."

"You boys just don't get it do you?"

Rakes smacked Jack making him fall hard against the wall.

"STOP!" Ellie shouted.

Rakes kept beating Jack around until Jack was outside laying on the grass beaten to a pulp. Ellie grabbed Rakes arm trying to stop him from hurting Jack furthermore.

"Get off me you penniless whore!" Rakes yelled as he turned his body and swung his fist at her face throwing her on her bottom.

"My brother's gonna get you. They're gonna kill you!" Jack managed to say.

"Tell them brothers of yours we're coming for them next."

Rakes kicked Jack in the face and he passed out. The deputy's came out and left with Rakes. Ellie crawled over to Jack.

"Jack?! Jack! Wake up!" Ellie yelled pulling him in her arms.

Cricket came out with some water and dumped it on Jack's face waking him up instantly. Jack jumped to his feet and kept his head down.

"Mon' Ellie." He said walking back to the car.

Ellie followed him and they drove back to Blackwater Station. Jack cleaned the blood off his face and sat on a stool drinking some water. Forrest and Howard came in and seen Jack's face. Ellie looked away so they wouldn't see her black eye.

"Alright so you wanna get into this racket, but I see you sitting there like somebody's punching bag. So I ask you, what do you intend to do now?" Forrest asked Jack.

"Just leave me Forrest…I'll handle it. I don't need no help." Jack answered.

Forrest grunted.

"Rakes told me to tell you they're comin' for you next." Jack added.

"Yeah they'll be back. You can be sure of that…"

"Ellie was you with Jack when this happened?" Forrest asked.

"Yeah…" she said looking to the floor sweeping rapidly.

Forrest got up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her chin and pulling her face to look at his. He saw her bruise darkening around her eye.

"You let that man put his hands on her Jack?" his face went hard and red.

"Leave em' Forrest! It was my doing I jumped in and took a punch…he had nothing to do with it. You want to be mad at someone be mad at Rakes!"

Forrest took a deep breath and walked out onto the porch. Ellie let him cool off a bit before heading out to sit by him.

"Forrest?" she asked coming out the door.

"Hmm?"

"May I sit with you?" she asked but he gave no reply.

"Why don't ya'll…you know? Take em' out in your other form?" she whispered.

"We got a code to live by, Ellie."

"I heard about Lenny Miller. What code did you use with him?" she scoffed.

"Lenny Miller was the scum of the town. Ain't nobody gonna be missing him nor looking too closely at his death. These here are sheriff deputies and a special agent. Can't risk exposing ourselves to the likes of them. "

Ellie put her hand on Forrest's leg and he looked down at her hand then back up to her.

"I just want you…to be careful now." Ellie said and got up and kissed his head before going back inside.

…

Things took a turn for the worse later that evening. Forrest got into a fight at the station when a sale went awry and Howard was nowhere to be found. Maggie was cleaning Forrest up when Ellie ran out of the station to search for Howard. On her search out there the 3 men who came for her at the barn dance appeared.

"Mavis? We came to talk to you." She looked to the tallest one who had spoken.

"I ain't going with you and ya'll better scram before the pact here finds out you're still on their territory."

"Mavis…if that special deputy who's been harassing ya'll finds out who you are, it's over for you and every one of us. Just come back home where there are more of us to protect you and who don't draw attention from the coppers. We've talked it over and are willing to protect you from them vs killin ya. When we found out who your father worked for, we put the pieces together. We discovered he cured you through a mole we had working alongside him just before you disappeared. You didn't kill your mom did you?"

"My name isn't Mavis…and no I just killed her murderer."

"What's your name?"

"Listen! I'm not going with you now please leave. " She demanded.

"Just think about it. We'll be around." He said and left with his pals.

Ellie searched almost all night and no sign of Howard. When she got back she didn't notice no one was in and went straight to sleep. In the morning Jack swung open her door and shook her awake.

"It's Forrest. He's at the hospital let's go!" Ellie threw on some clothes and rushed out to see Forrest with Jack.

When they got there Maggie was in the room with him in a velvet red dress. Ellie pushed between Jack and Howard to see Forrest laying in a bed with a blood tinged gauze across his neck. Ellie left the room to catch her breath. She could hear arguing between Jack and Howard in the room. Shortly after the arguments they both stormed out and went their separate ways. Ellie stayed slouched over in the chair. The doctor came and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You need anything, Miss?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine…What happened to Forrest Bondurant?"

"He came in last night throat slashed nearly ear to ear. It's a miracle he is alive." The doctor patted her back and carried on.

Ellie looked up to Maggie as she walked out.

"What happened Maggie? Who did this?"

She bit her lip and shook her head then walked out.

Ellie went into Forrest's room and sat as his side taking his hand in hers. Forrest opened his eyes and took his hand away and moved it up to her face. He gently caressed the purple bruise around her eye with the back of his hand and smiled faintly at her. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Sssh. Don't speak, Forrest. Just get some rest." Ellie put her finger on his lips to prevent him from talking.

Ellie stayed there watching over Forrest. She wanted to know he was going to be ok, even if the doctor or nurses told her that he would be. She'd only believe it with her own eyes. While she was there Maggie came back later that day and offered to keep watch over Forrest so she could get some rest, but Ellie refused. Maggie gave her a cold stare when Ellie quickly denied the offer. Ellie knew she was upset with her because she wanted to be the one who stayed with Forrest, and not at the station running things. Forrest was hard asleep most of the time from all the medications the nurses had been keeping him on for the pain. Ellie would sit by the window hoping to catch some sun on her skin as they peaked behind the dark clouds that filled the sky. When Forrest was awake he would stare at her by the window watching her as she searched for the sun. Ellie would catch him staring and he'd shut his eyes pretending to be sleeping. Ellie would blush and pretend she didn't see anything and continue to stare out the winder just as he continued to peak over at her.

When morning came and doctors released him Howard came to pick them up. Howard jumped out of his car and walked over to Forrest.

"Forrest, Jack done took off with a car filled with 'shine! He left yesterday and ain't been back since."

Forrest stopped walking for a minute then nodded his head at Howard proceeding to get into the vehicle. When they got back to Blackwater Station Forrest sat on the porch and asked Maggie who was waiting out for him for some coffee in a quiet voice. Ellie went inside and up the stairs to get herself some rest when she went into the room her stuff was packed neatly on her bed. Maggie came up the stairs and stood behind her.

"I'm sorry I hope you don't mind. I'm gonna be staying here now as well and all my stuff fit perfectly in here…Jack offered up his room as he'll be staying in Howard's as it seems Howard ain't ever here anyways. It was just easier to take my things in here, the first room then dragging them down the hall."

"Oh…yeah I'm sure that's why." Ellie glared at Maggie walking out back downstairs.

She heard a car pull up and went to see who had come. It was Jack and was carrying a sack and poured out wads of cash before Forrest and Howard talking about it being their cut. Jack had made a deal with the Floyd Banner, a well-known gangster who was loaded with money. Jack was so proud of himself and what he had done. He went away to celebrate accordingly.

Late in the night Forrest went upstairs while everybody has long been in bed. He looked to the Ellie's door and walked slowly over. He knocked and was surprised when Maggie opened. Ellie got up not sure if the knocking was on her door.

When she opened to see she heard Maggie say, "I was hoping you'd stop by."

Ellie then seen Maggie pull him into the room by his shirt. She shut the door and jumped on the bed placing her head under her pillow so that she may not hear a thing. When morning arrived she laid in bed not wanting to get out of it. Maggie knocked on her door.

"Elle…you in there?"

"Yes."  
"When will you be down?"

"Not sure…I'm not feeling well today."

"I'll bring you up some porridge, hon."

Ellie rolled her eyes not wanting to see Maggie or Forrest. Minutes later there was another knock and the door opened. It was Jack holding a bowl of porridge in a brand new suit.

"Wow! Look at you Jack!" Ellie sat up in the bed.

"Feels good to finally have my own money and not just given to me because I share the same blood as Forrest and Howard…now what's wrong, Ellie?"

"I'm sure it does, Jack. Just feeling ill today is all."

Jack felt her head to see if she had a fever.

"Well you ain't got no fever and you're not pale…"

"I just feel sick, Jack, geez get off my case."

"Alright alright. Well I been sneaking around that girl I seen at the barn dance, Miss Bertha Minnix. She been playin' hard to get but I know she like me as much as I like her."

"I'm glad, Jack. You deserve it." She smiled at him.

Forrest appeared in the doorway.

"Ahem. Jack can we have minute." Jack got up and walked out.

Forrest closed the door and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't know you switched rooms…"

"Yeah well I didn't neither 'til we got back yesterday. Maggie moved in all her stuff and packed mine right up."

Forrest huffed.

Ellie suddenly felt a little better thinking he was coming to see her and not Maggie last night.

"Well I just wanted to uh say thanks."

"For?" she questioned.

"You know…"

Ellie tilted her head in confusion.

"For staying by my um…side while I was in the hospital."

"Why would I leave?" she smiled when he looked over at her.

"Yes, well…" Forrest got up and nodded his head at Ellie and left the room.

Ellie ate her porridge and got ready to go downstairs and face the day. Jack asked Forrest for permission to close down at sunset to throw a little party and celebrate as a family. Forrest shockingly agreed without hesitation and Howard went to pick up some hooch from their secret distillery. Come closing time Ellie and Maggie went to throw on some nice clothes and make up. Maggie was a fashionable and tasteful lady wearing a coral pencil dress and beige 2 inch heels with a gold buckle. Ellie put on an off white lacey short-sleeve dress with an oversized brown buckle. She thought about strapping on a pair of shiny new heels but threw on a pair of broken in brown cowboy boots. She felt more comfortable in a pair of boots then her own bare feet. Maggie and Ellie went back down stairs into the bar room to the arriving invited guests. Maggie and Ellie were the only woman to have shown up yet so all the men took off their hats as they entered the room.

Jack came over to Ellie and handed her a jar of apple moonshine.

"Look at you, Elle!" He grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Nice touch with the boots." He chuckled.

"Oh hush. As long as I'm comfortable. I ain't trying to impress anybody anyhow." Ellie popped the lid and took a swig.

"You sure 'bout that?" Jack smiled while squinting his eyes and he tilted his head in Forrest's direction.

"I'm sure now go on and close the curtains."

Ellie looked over at Forrest to see Maggie trying to get him to dance to the music that had just been turned on through the gramophone. Forrest had made his way to sit in a chair as she followed and kept begging for a dance. Howard went over and whispered in Forrest's ear. Forrest stared at Ellie and got up walking to the door. Ellie had followed and seen only 1 of the hybrid men that offered to protect her. He was handsome and tall with fair skin, longish brown hair, light blue eyes, and a slight cleft chin you could see through his dark stubble.

"Ellie stay inside." Forrest said.

Ellie ignored him and went out anyway.

"I mean no harm nor do I ask for the girl. Well I do ask for her but not to take her away. I only wish to speak with her."

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here and alone." Forrest replied.

"Goes to show that I mean no trouble...my name is Sebastian Stanly. May I speak with the lady?"

"Yes you may!" Ellie answered before Forrest told him to move along.

Ellie walked out in front of Howard and Forrest to stand before him.

"Why don't ya'll both come inside then?" Forrest grunted.

"In there? With all your 'friends'?" Sebastian asked.

"Forrest you mean to tell me there are more of you in this town?" Ellie turned to whisper.

"Shall we?" Forrest ignored her and walked back into the party and Howard waiting for Ellie and Sebastian to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked in everyone turned their heads to Sebastian. Ellie walked over to the counter where her jar was and took a big gulp. Forrest and Howard watched across the room.

"You uh…like it here, Ellie? Is that your name?" he asked.

"I'm getting by. Yes, Ellie is my name." she responded.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Why did you come here?!"

"I want to get to know you better. I want to earn your trust and take you home. You can't stay here for long without being exposed. They can't even protect you, Ellie." He looked at the bruise around her eye.

"I can handle my own, mind you." She huffed.

"I can protect you." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I don't need or want your protection." Ellie's eyes narrowed.

"Staying here is going to get you killed."

"Well so be it. We are all gonna die one day."

"Did you come here with that attitude? I thought you were a survivor being that you've been making alone all these years."

"Well a I can only take so much shit before I stop caring."

Sebastian laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"You're cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah you're cute."

Ellie raised an eyebrow at him trying to figure out what his deal was.

"Can I see you again? Maybe alone?" he asked.

"You're kidding right?!"

"No, not kidding. Maybe I can take you out for some pop?"

"Are you askin' me out?"

"Yeah I guess I am." He smiled at her.

Forrest and Howard came over signaling for Sebastian to step out with them.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it before making his way to the door.

"May we stand together to protect her. She is very valuable." Sebastian told Forrest.

"Yeah I know that."

"Shame 'bout what happened to ya. Gettin' your throat cut like that. Sorry my friends and I weren't round to prevent it. We uh seen two men come out of the station and shortly after that pretty little red head ya'll got in there came running out. She drove you away to the hospital and we ran after those men."

Sebastian whistled and out came the other two men from his pact. One of them holding something. Sebastian turned around and grabbed the thing from this pal.

"Truce?" Sebastian held out a jar with the ball sacks belonging to Forrest's attackers in it.

Forrest grunted.

"Howard have Jack wrap this up nicely and send over to Rakes first thing in the mornin." Forrest took the jar, handing it to Howard and put the jar in his coat. Forrest looked the men over and shook Sebastian's hand.

"Why don't ya'll come in and have a drink."

Maggie went over to speak with Ellie while Forrest and Howard were out with Sebastian.

"Now who was that handsome man, Ellie?"

"I hardly know myself. His name is Sebastian just about all I do know." Ellie said.

"I think he likes you. You should see him again." She winked and Ellie giggled as she was startin' to feel her body warm up.

"Maggie, you drinkin'?" Ellie asked.

"Uhh no. I can't stand the taste."

"Well damn, Maggie. Don't nobody drink it for the taste" Ellie laughed.

"I guess you're right." Maggie went behind the bar, grabbed a jar, and popped the lid.

"To our health!" Maggie raised her glass and pinched her nose as she took a few gulps.

Forrest and Howard came back in along with Sebastian and the other two men in his pact. Howard grabbed a jar of moonshine and went over to flirt with the ladies that had just come in.

"Maggie you mind handing these men here some hooch, on the house?"  
She nodded, grabbed three jars, and handed 'em to them.

The two men from his pact joined Howard in flirting with women while Sebastian had a seat with Forrest and Jack.

"C'mon Ellie." Maggie pulled Ellie's hand walking to the table where they were sitting.

"May we join ya' fellas?" She asked before sitting down.

Forrest gestured for us to sit down.

"I'm Maggie Beauford, you are?" She shook his hand.

"Sebastian Stanly." He smiled.

"Where ya from?" Maggie asked.

"Oregon. Are you originally from here?"

"Chicago." She answered.

"Ah big city girl. Do you miss it?" Sebastian asked.

"Not so much, especially now that I've met some good people." Maggie rubbed Forrest's ear lobe.

"Ahem. Excuse me I uh forgot my drink on the counter." Ellie got up to avoid seeing Maggie flirt with Forrest.

"Is that sweet lil' Ellie being courted by anybody?"

"No she is not. You should ask her out if that's what you're thinking." Maggie answered.

Forrest's face burned with disapproval.

"S'cuse me." Sebastian got up and went over to the counter where Ellie was picking up her jar.

"You think 'bout our date yet?" He spoke behind her back.

"What makes think you can just walk in this town with the intention of killing me and then realizing you want to take me out instead?" Ellie sneered.

"I was against it. I was, honestly. I'm the one who convinced them to drop it."

"Well I've grown close with the Bondurant's here and I don't think they'd appreciate you and I being with each other. Might have to earn their trust or something."

"Well I asked about courting you right now they didn't seem worried about it."

Ellie looked back at the table and seen Maggie now sitting on Forrest's lap with her arms around his neck talking to him.

"Then I'd say you have yourself a date." She threw back some more shine and pulled him to dance as a group of people started playing their instruments.

After a song finished playing Sebastian leaned down and kissed her. Ellie pushed him off after a moment and looked to see if Forrest was watching. Forrest had moved Maggie off of him and went upstairs. Maggie sipped a little more hooch and followed him.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I knew I should've waited…but I couldn't go another minute without tasting those sweet lips of yours. I'll be on my way now. Have a good night, dear." He apologized and walked away rounding up his boys.

Jack came over to Ellie as she stood frozen in place.

"So uh…what was that all about?" Jack asked.

"I don't know… everything happened so fast, and seeing Maggie on Forrest like that. I just think it's time my little crush on him died. I mean Sebastian is well and all so I don't mind giving him a chance."

"So I was right about you trying to impress him." He snickered.

Ellie smacked his arm.

"Shove it Jack! Don't you dare say anything to no one neither!"

"So you're letting Maggie take what you want so easily?"

"Well it's hard to read that brother of yours. Sometimes I feel like he is into me and other times I feel I don't even exist to him. I'm tired of this guessing game…maybe it's time I move on and let Maggie win."

"Yup that sounds like Forrest…I don't know if I completely trust that Sebastian though. So please be careful and don't go wondering off, Elle."

Ellie hugged him and spent the rest of the night being drunk and goofing off with him.

The next morning Ellie came down to the usual morning where Maggie is serving Forrest his breakfast and coffee.

"Morning, Ellie." Maggie smiled brightly.

Ellie took a deep breath and put on a fake smile.

"Mornin' Maggie. Forrest."

"So that Sebastian huh? He is quite a looker." Maggie added.

"Yeah…" Ellie giggled awkwardly.

Later that day Sebastian came in the station taking his hat off as he entered. He had a bouquet of purple and white asters.

"Is Miss Ellie in?" He asked Maggie.

Forrest was sitting at a table writing in his journal.

"Just a minute." Maggie went into the kitchen and out the back door.

"Afternoon, Forrest." Sebastian said.

Forrest nodded not looking up to him.

"Ellie! Come in. You have a visitor!" Maggie grinned.

Ellie stopped pumping water into a barrel and walked inside.

"Afternoon, Ellie." He put his hat up to his heart.

"I uh… brought you some flowers."

"Thanks…"

"Was hoping I could take you out for some pop now? That is if Forrest here will let you out for a bit…" He looked to Forrest awaiting his answer.

"Oh, Ellie go on now. There's not much left to do today I'll cover your chores." Maggie answered before Forrest could.

"I'll put these in water for you." Maggie said taking the flowers from her.

"Is that alright, Forrest?!"

Forrest glared at Sebastian.

"Sure. Just stay nearby, Ellie. Case I need ya for something…"

Ellie took off her apron and headed out with Sebastian.

"So where are you friends?" she asked.

"Who? Oh, you mean Thomas and Joel. They're around, I'd imagine in the company of women."

"Like what you're doing?"

"No, not really. Don't think they are out taking them for pop if you get my drift."

"Oh, I see. Sooo…what does buying me pop mean?" She asked taking the bottle of cola from him at the nearby grocery shop.

"Means I'd like to know you and maybe if things go well, take you back home and start a life together."

"Whoa. Little forward don't you think?"

Sebastian laughed.

"Not like I have our 3 kid's names picked out yet."

Ellie spit her drink out and started laughing.

"You're kind of funny." Ellie smiled.

"Only kind of?"

"You heard correct." She 'booped' him on the nose.

"I'll take kind of."

Ellie and Sebastian walked around getting to know each other a little more before she decided she needed to go back to the station. Sebastian walked her back.

"Well did you have a better time then you expected?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Ellie blushed.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?"

Ellie nodded and looked to her feet. Sebastian lifted her chin and looked at her lips. Ellie closed her eyes and puckered her lips, anticipating a kiss from him. She felt him get closer, but he kissed her cheek. Ellie raised a brow at him.

"Figured we could take a little slow. John, Lillian, and Emma can wait."

"Who are John, Lillian, and Emma?"

"Our three kids."

Ellie shook her head and giggled.

"Bye now." She said walking back inside.

Forrest was standing at the screen looking at them. Ellie jumped back with freight realizing he was standing there the whole time.

"Ya'll look like you're hittin' it off."

Ellie shrugged and walked in.

Over the next few days Ellie started seeing more of Sebastian and Maggie started openly showing more affection towards Forrest. Ellie still felt an attraction to Forrest but was starting to feel torn as she got to know Sebastian more and more.

Ellie was up in the early hours of the morning before the sun was up. She had trouble sleeping from thinking too much about what she was going to do. She went downstairs and started wiping down the already cleaned counter and dishes. Forrest came in alone through the backdoor after lurking in the woods.

"Where's Jack and Howard?" Ellie asked.

"Jack been sneaking into Bertha's room and Howard's up at the distillery."

"Oh."

"Why are you awake, Ellie?" Forrest asked.

"Had trouble sleeping…have a lot of my mind."

"Hmm."

Forrest stared at her in the dim light coming from the single lit candle.

"Well go on up and try to sleep again. It's late you need rest."

He said walking away towards the stairs.

"Forrest…I'm leaving. I'm going back with Sebastian."

Forrest stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

"Ahem…Why?" he mumbled.

"Truthfully…I can't stay here and watch you and Maggie end up together. This is my chance to leave and be with someone who actually wants to be with me."

"Me? Be with Maggie? No, Ellie."

"She doesn't seem to get the idea."

"Don't leave." He stepped closer to her.

"Give me a reason why I should st-"

Forrest leaned in and kissed her before she could finish her sentence. He pulled away to give her time to react. Ellie looked up to Forrest and his desperate eyes staring into hers. Ellie pulled him by his grey cardigan and kissed him passionately. He placed one hand around the nape of her neck and the other to the back of her head for a deeper kiss. He pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up making her legs wrap around his waist. She felt his bulge harden against her throbbing crotch. Forrest pulled off of her lips catching a breath while lighting pecking at her neck.

"Forrest, stop."

He put her down and stepped back.

"I can't do this knowing Maggie is upstairs and feeling like you're hers. You need to tell her before this can go any further…and I need to break it to Sebastian."

"You're sure I'm what you want?" she put her hand over his heart.

"More than anything. Now I'm sorry I ain't been showing you exactly how I feel 'bout you…but I promise Ellie this is yours." He put his hand over hers. Ellie could feel his heart beat faster and placed her ear to his chest to hear.

"C'mon now. Time to lay that pretty lil head of yers to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian came the next day as he usually does, waiting to get a chance to spend time with Ellie. He walked in when Ellie was cooking for a patron. Sebastian pulled out a chair and sat down at the table Forrest was sitting at. Forrest groaned as Sebastian sat down.

"Did Ellie tell you yet? Bout leaving with me?"

"She mentioned it." He mumbled

Ellie came over once she was done serving the guest and that's when Jack came storming in.

"Forrest I'm sorry I swear I didn't know they was following me."

"Ellie, tell everyone it's time to go."

Ellie went and escorted the few guests who were eating, taking their plates with them.

"Now what you talkin' bout boy?"

"I-I was up there with Bertha and Howard started howling. They followed us and they took everything and destroyed the distilleries."

Forrest slapped Jack.

"It was a mistake lettin' you in."

Howard came in and his eyes were glossy and bloodshot.

"They got Cricket. He's dead…"

Jack paced around the room in disbelief.

"Oh, Jack." Ellie said while pulling him into her arms.

He fell into her warmth and started crying on her shoulder.

"That poor boy never hurt a fly." He sobbed.

"My sincere condolence." Sebastian said. He looked at Ellie, tipped his hat and left the station.

The day after Crickets burial the sheriff rolled up to the station bright and early. Ellie was sitting on the porch drinking a cup of coffee when came. Jack came out the shed to see what the sheriff wanted. Ellie watched from the porch as Jack was speaking to him. After a minute or so, the sheriff drove away and Jack went back into the shed. A moment later he came out with a shotgun and jumped in Crickets car he had been working on. Ellie jumped from her chair.

"Jack! Where do you think you're going?!" She yelled and pulled him by his arm.

"What I should've done in the first place."

"Jack, stop! You're gonna get hurt!"

He yanked his arm away and growled at her, his teeth transformed into sharp fangs, and his blue eyes hued with specs of yellow. Ellie fell back out fear and watched as his teeth and eyes turned back to normal. Jack sped off and Ellie got up to tell Howard and Forrest. Ellie ran inside and up the stairs. She ran to Forrest's room where Maggie was standing in front of him in her nighty and robe, brushing what looked to be tears away.

"Forrest! It's Jack! Ya'll need to go quick. He had trouble written all over him. He's headed toward the bridge."

Forrest nodded at her and grabbed his gun.

Ellie ran down stairs searching for Howard. When she found him and told him, he armed himself and went to start up the car.

"Go on and round up the boys! Go down to the bridge!" Howard yelled at another bootlegger nearby.

"I'm going with you!" Ellie yelled opening the passenger door.

"The hell you are. Go on and get inside." Forrest said pushing the door shut as he walked up from behind her.

"No! He's just as much a brother to me as he is to you! I want to make sure ya'll don't get yourselves killed." Ellie opened the door again.

"Ellie, enough! Now go on get back inside and stay put 'til we get back!" he slammed it shut again.

"What if you don't? Huh? What if you don't come back, Forrest?!" her eyes started to water.

Forrest leaned down to kiss her but Howard interrupted before he could.

"C'mon times uh wasting! Let's go!"

Forrest wiped the single tear that fell from her eye with his thumb and hopped in the car. Ellie was angry that he wouldn't let her go. She ran inside and started pulling out the floor boards in search of a gun she seen Forrest stash not long ago. When she found it she checked to see if it was loaded, and tucked it behind her back in her jeans. Ellie ran back out and seen the man Howard had yelled at, heading down to the bridge with a few cars behind him to see what was going on. She stood in front of his vehicle.

"Take me with you!" She demanded.

"Out of the way, Ellie! You know Forrest will kill me if I bring you down there."

"Yeah? And I'll fucking kill you myself if you don't!" she pulled out the revolver and pointed it at him.

He lifted his hands up as she walked to the passenger side keeping it aimed at him and got in. Upon arriving to the bridge she seen what looked to be Forrest and Jack on the floor and a road block of the sheriff and his deputies holding fire. The cars came to a stop, Ellie, and all the men got out pointed their guns towards to them. Ellie ran to Jack and Forrest laying in their blood. Jack had been shot in his stomach and Forrest in his shoulder.

"Change! Got dammit. Kill these pricks the easy way." She yelled at them.

"No strength." Forrest struggled.

"HOWARD! DO SOMETHING!" She cried.

"Time to die! You chicken shit sons of bitches!" Rakes yelled walking toward her, Forrest, and Jack.

"Get out of here, Ellie!" Jack pleaded.

She could see Howard getting angry and his eyes turning yellow. He wasn't hurt so he had the ability to transform. It was dangerous to let Howard shape shift ever since he got back from the war. He didn't care who he killed, friend or foe. Before Howard changed a shot rang out and Rakes went down. The sheriff had got him in the leg. Rakes stood up from the ground and limped back to the bridge. Forrest got up and started walking after him. Ellie dragged Jack closer to the car before realizing Forrest was up and following Rakes. Rakes started shooting and Ellie ran for Forrest. Forrest got shot two more times and fell to his knees before Ellie got to him. She tried guiding him to safety but took a bullet to her head falling to the ground. Forrest's face was pale from the massive blood he was losing. He wanted to scream seeing Ellie's body hit the floor in front of him as he was still on his knees. Her eyes were closed and blood was trickling down the side of her forehead, a clean shot with an exit wound. He fell on the ground next to her, staring at her lifeless body.

"Help! Get Forrest help!" Howard yelled hovering over Forrest's body.

"Damn it, Ellie! NOOO!" Howard cried cupping her cheek in his hand.

Forrest reached his hand out to touch her face before he was pulled away to be taken to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian and his men showed up in his car as Forrest was being driven away. The showdown was over once Ellie's innocent blood had been spilled. Jack and Howard had killed Special Deputy Rakes in the tunnel and the deputies held fire. Sebastian kneeled down to lift Ellie's body from the ground. He walked back to his car and all the men who were wearing hats placed them to their hearts. Howard came out of the tunnel with Jack's arm swung over his shoulders for support. Jack's face was splattered with blood and his eyes filled with tears. Before Sebastian placed Ellie in the trunk of the vehicle, Jack pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"I'm taking her far from here…make sure them government people never find her body." Sebastian said.

Howard nodded but Jack didn't want them to take her away.

"No! You can't take her! She needs to stay here. We were a family to'er!" he tried to fight with him after he set her in the trunk.

"C'mon Jack. You need to get your wound treated. Settle down!" Howard pulled him away.

"I'll be sure to spread her ashes in nice places." Sebastian fought back his tears.

Jack yelled at Sebastian as he and his men drove away.

"She's gone Jack. Ain't nothing we can do." Howard tried calming Jack.

Sebastian drove out of Virginia for 9 hours before pulling off road into isolated woods. Sebastian popped the trunk open and pulled Ellie out and laid her on the ground.

"Gather some wood and fetch the gas cans." He told his men.

Sebastian started digging a shallow grave to place her body in to burn up. He double glanced over at Ellie on the leafy ground as she was starting to move around. He ran over to see her opening and closing her eyes.

"Thomas! Joel!" he shouted for them to come back. He picked her up and put her back in the car.

The men came back and Sebastian sped off in search of the nearest hospital. Ellie was dozing in and out of consciousness. Sebastian drove a few miles before finding one. He pulled her into his arms and ran inside.

"Help! She's been shot in the head but I think she is still alive."

"Follow me!" a nurse said leading him to a room.

"Put her down easy!" she helped him put her on the bed.

A doctor came rushing in to have a look. He felt for a pulse, then checked for a pulse using his stethoscope.  
"Yup she's alive. Let's get her to the operating table. How long ago was she shot?" He asked Sebastian.

"About 9 or so hours...we thought she was dead." He started to tear up.

"Ok, wait outside. We will come get you soon."

The doctors were with her for a few more hours before coming out for Sebastian.

"Sir? You're with the young lady with the head wound?" a nurse had asked.

"Yes. Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"Are you her husband?"

"No I am not."

"Well do you know how to get in contact with her family?"

"She doesn't have any family…but I'm not her husband yet. I'm um her fiancé." Sebastian lied.

"Well I suppose that'll do. We had to remove several bullet fragments that were fortunately near the surface of the wound. Any further and we wouldn't be able to pull them out without causing more trauma to the brain. She is still heavily sedated and we won't know just how much damage has been caused to her 'til she wakes up. She may not be able to speak or understand many things. Go on home and come back tomorrow to see if we have any luck." The nurse patted him on the back and Sebastian nodded.

Sebastian went out to where Thomas and Joel were waiting.

"She gonna make it?" Thomas asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"She may not wake up knowing much, though."

"Should we go on back and tell the Bondurant's?" Joel questioned.

Sebastian stayed in silence for a minute contemplating what Joel had asked.

"No. They just gon' keep putting her in danger. Think it's best they think she's dead, and if she asks for them we gon' tell her that them Bondurant's are dead." Sebastian said walking to his car.

When Sebastian returned the next day, he walked in to nurses rushing into her room. He ran in to see Ellie was in the corner fighting off the doctor and nurses.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" she was kicking and screaming.

"What's going on?!" he asked a nearby nurse filling a large syringe with medicine.

"She just woke up. She's suffering from memory loss and lashing out."

She walked over and stuck the needle in Ellie's thigh as the nurses and the doctor held her as still as they could. She almost immediately stopped yelling and fighting with them and became sluggish. They set her back on the bed.

"What did you do?" Sebastian asked.

"Gave her some muscle relaxers so we can examine what kind of condition she is in without hurting herself or others."

"I'm Doctor Eugene Linden. Can you tell me your name?" The doctor asked as he shined a light into her eyes.

She shook her head.

"Because you don't want to or because you don't know your name?"

"I don't know my name." she managed to speak through the drug.

"Can you count to 10 for me?"

"1,2,3,4…5,6,7,8…9,10." She mumbled holding up her hands counting with her fingers.

"Very good. Your fiancé is here. Do you recognize him?" Dr. Linden waved for Sebastian to come closer.

Ellie looked to Sebastian but her eyes fell heavy and she fell asleep before she could answer.

"She gonna regain her memory doc?" Sebastian asked.

"Hard to say. Some people do and some people don't. What I can tell you is, she is very lucky to be alive and able to jump out of bed fighting us, speaking correctly, and understanding me is miraculous. The bullet missed her brain's ventricles coming nearly clean out through her frontal lobe. She definitely shows a promising recovery minus the memory loss. Only time will answer that."

….

Forrest and Jack were brought to the hospital and had the bullet fragments removed and their wounds sutured up. Howard came to visit Forrest as he was in worse shape than Jack.

"You one tough sonuvabitch, Forrest, you know that?" Howard sat at his bedside.

"Jack?"

"Jack is fine he is resting in the room next door."

"E-Ellie?" Forrest stuttered.

"She's gone, Forrest. Sebastian and his men took her body to be burned in an unknown location."

Forrest's face grew tight with anger. He tried getting out of his bed.

"Forrest you go and lay back down. Ain't nothing gonna bring her back…Only reason I let them take her is they worried them government people that are after her gonna find her body and test it for her daddies cure." Howard eased him back into bed.

"We can giv'er a grave marker next to Cricket's and say our peace."

Forrest stared blankly at the white ceiling as he began to feel numb and emotionless.

Maggie came in shortly after.

"Can we have a minute, Howard?" she asked politely.

Howard nodded and walked out.

"I heard about Ellie." She wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry Forrest... You loved her, didn't you?"

Forrest kept his eyes to the ceiling not saying anything.

"Well I did too. Not in the same way as you of course but she was kind to me. Even when she should've yelled at me and told me to back off from you, Forrest." She slightly giggled.

"I'll let you rest…I'll come visit you tomorrow." She kissed his head and walked out.

Forrest looked around the room realizing it was the same room he had been placed in when he got his throat cut. He looked over to the window and the chair was in the same place. He imagined Ellie sitting in it, gazing out the window as he stared at her. How he could see her amber eyes reflecting in the window. He closed his eyes and imagined her presence in the room.

…

Sebastian waited for Ellie to wake up again. A few hours had passed before she finally did.

"Hey there." He whispered taking her hand up for a kiss.

Ellie pulled her hand away before it reached his lips.

"Who are you? I don't know you! NURSE! NURSE!" she yelled.

"Ellie, it's me Sebastian. You're fiancé remember?"

The nurse ran in.

"Everything alright in here?"

"I don't know this man. Remove him from my room immediately." She demanded.

"Why Miss, this here is your husband to be…he means well."

Ellie looked at Sebastian more calmly.

"Very well, he can stay." The nurse smiled and left the room.

"Who am I?" she asked him

"Ellie…"

"You're my fiancé and you don't know my full name?" her brows furrowed.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but uh truth is you never told me."

"And just how long have we been together?"

"Uh…several months."

"I never once told you in all that time?"

"I'm afraid not." He put his head down.

"Hmm…well what else can you tell about me?"

"You're from Oregon, you're 23, and you like to uh cook…"

"That's it? Where is my family? Do I have brothers or sisters?"

"You were an only child and your parent's are…well deceased."

Doctor Linden knocked on the door.

"Hello. How are you feeling…?" the doctor asked.

"Ellie."

"How are you feeling, Ellie?"

"Well I have a pretty bad headache…what happened to me? Did I bump my head really hard?" she asked.

"Why no, Ellie, I'm afraid it's much more severe than a bump…you were shot in the head."

"WHAT?! How did that happen?" she felt the gauze wrapped around her head.

"I've been meaning to ask that very question. Sebastian?" they looked over to him.

"We were out on the road and uh pulled over out in Virginia to stretch our legs and well next thing you know um rival gangs came speeding through in their cars, pulled over, got out and starting shooting. Ellie was caught in the crossfire." Sebastian lied again.

"Tragic." Dr. Linden said.

"Now let me see how that wound is doing. Will you lay back for me, dear?"

Ellie laid back and he uncovered her bandage. His eyes grew big.

"Remarkable! Incredibly astounding!" he shined a light to have a closer look.

"What is it Doctor?" she questioned.

"Seems your wound has sealed shut on its own. Never in my days have I seen such a thing and it happened so fast."

"Does that mean I can take her home soon?" Sebastian wondered.

"Soon, I'm sure of it, but I'd like to keep an eye on her progress and get some blood samples from her. Such a spectacular healing factor she possess'."

Sebastian took a big gulp. He was afraid of that happening.

The doctor wrapped a fresh gauze around her head and walked out.

"Ellie, I know this is gonna sound crazy to you right now but you need to trust me. You cannot let anyone ever take blood samples from you."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Let's just focus on getting you out of here, okay?"

Sebastian grabbed a bag throwing gauze, pain pills, and whatever else he found in the cabinets. He peaked out the door and seen the doctor talking to someone on the phone.

"Okay we need to sneak out."

"But I don't want to go."

"Ellie, please. I know how confused and scared you must be, but I promise I will explain everything to you once we are out of here."

Ellie frowned and nodded in agreement.

Sebastian lifted up the window and went and helped Ellie from the bed.

"Wait we're leaving right now? I don't know where my clothes are Sebastian, and I don't have shoes on!" she pulled away.

"It's fine. I'll get you some new ones now let's go." He took off his coat putting it over her hospital gown.

Sebastian threw the bag out the window and jumped out after it.

"Come on, Elle. I got you. Just hop on out."

She hesitated on leaving but she heard footsteps headed to her door and hurled herself out. It was a short fall but fell onto Sebastian knocking him and herself to the ground. She stared into his eyes as her nose was touching his.

"Hey what are you doin' out there. Miss, you can't leave yet!" a nurse yelled from the window.

"No time for kissing, Ellie. We got to get a move on." He winked at her and helped her to her feet.

He grabbed her hand and ran around the building to his car.

"Hey! Get back here!" the nurse yelled.

They got in the car and sped away.

"Woo! Well that was easy. Now let's get you in some warmer clothes. You hungry?"

Ellie nodded her head.

"What's wrong? Why ain't you talking?"

"I just feel like somethin's missing. It sucks I can't remember certain things. People mainly…I mean I can't even remember my own fiancé…and this damn headache is killin me." She punched the dashboard hurting her hand.

"Ow! Damn it!" she shook her hand.

"Ease up, Ellie. You're gonna punch straight through the car… Maybe things will start to come back to you. Don't get too worked up, dear."

"So where we headed?" she asked.

"I'm gonna pick up Thomas and Joel and we are going to get the hell out of here."

"Who are they?"

"Well I never travel far without them."

"OH….so where are we?"

"We're in Cincinnati, Ohio."

"So where we gonna go?"

"I got friends in Chicago. We should stay there for a while 'til I can take you back on home."

"Why can't we just go home now?" she questioned.

"Round up some more funds for the long trip back…"

"Oh…so you gonna explain to me why I had to leave the hospital?" she looked over to him.

"I think we should save that conversation for another day…when you're feeling better."

Sebastian picked up Thomas and Joel up and headed to Chicago. Sebastian had a friend who owned an apartment building and let him, Ellie, Thomas, and Joel stay for as long as they wanted. His name was Harold White and he grew up with Sebastian's father whom in the war gave his life up to save Harold's. He felt the need to repay Sebastian any way he could and started by supplying him shelter. Harold also gave Ellie his recently deceased daughter's clothing. Harold didn't have much money since the depression hit but he gave what he could to Sebastian and set him, Thomas, and Joel up with a jobs sawing lumber. A month had come and passed. Ellie opened up to Sebastian more and more, and enjoyed his company. Though at most times she felt emotionless towards him. She didn't know if she loved him or despised him. She would suck it up though at the thought of him kicking her out on the streets not knowing anyone. She'd have nowhere to go.

Sebastian and the boys came home from a day's work.

"Hey honey." He came through the door and kissed her cheek.

Ellie smiled faintly.

"Food's on the table, Seb. You boys dig in."

"You're not going to eat?"

"I've got to run a few errands, I ate a bit already. I'll be back shortly."

She put on her coat and he kissed her goodbye.

Ellie didn't want to leave Chicago. She was comfortable there and anytime she heard of leaving back to Oregon she had a pain in her stomach. She begged Sebastian to say a while longer so that they could least be married before leaving. Ellie roamed the busy streets of the big city searching for a dress shop. After walking a few blocks from where she parked. She finally found one. She walked in and was greeted by the owner.

"Evening Mam. You looking for a dress for a certain occasion?" the kind old lady asked.

"Uh… yes. A wedding dress in fact."

"Well right this way." The lady guided her to the back room for fitting.

The lady took her measurements and brought her some dresses to try on.

"My assistant will be in shortly and help you out."

Ellie smiled and proceeded to try on the first dress.

"Let me get that for you, hon." A lady from behind her said as she buttoned up the dress.

"Thank you." Ellie said and turned to the woman.

The woman gasped and held her hands over her mouth.

"Well that's the reaction I'm hoping for once I'm seen in this, I suppose." Ellie giggled.

"Ellie?" the red headed woman asked.

"Yes, do I know you?"

"Ellie, it's me…Maggie. Maggie Beauford! Don't you remember? Franklin County? Blackwater Station? The Bondurant's?!" Maggie pushed Ellie's bangs aside and seen a scar.

"Excuse you!" Ellie moved away moving her hair back over the scar.

"Ellie? Who are you here with? Do you live here now?"

"My fiancé, Sebastian…and for now yes. Why do you ask? Do you know who I am?" Ellie glowed.

Maggie paused for a moment.

"I beg your pardon, Miss. Seems I've mistaken you for someone else…" She lied. Wondering why Sebastian didn't tell Ellie about her and the Bondurant's.

"Well then how did you know my name?"

"Rather funny coincidence, the lady I've mistaken you for, has the same name."

"Yeah…that is pretty funny." Ellie turned back to look in the mirror.

"So tell me, how did your fiancé pop the question? If you don't mind my asking." Maggie pulled back the extra cloth on the dress and pinned it.

"Honestly…I don't know. I've had severe head trauma not long ago. I just woke up in a hospital and there he was. He told me about myself, my name, and a few other things. Said I was his fiancé. I guess it sounds strange when I think about it…but he's still here. Helping provide and keeping me sheltered, nice and safe. He's been nothing but a gentleman."

"He sounds pleasant." She grimaced.

Maggie pat the dress down and moved away to look at Ellie.

"Well what do you think? Is this the one?" Ellie looked to Maggie.

"You do look beautiful in it." Maggie smiled.

"When do you plan on marrying?" Maggie asked.

"In about a week or so…whenever the dress is ready for me."

"Well I'll be sure to have this altered in no time."

Ellie changed, left her address and went back to her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Forrest didn't speak much anymore. Maggie had left after he was released from the hospital. She told him she'd needed to move on and wouldn't be able to if she stuck around. It didn't bother him. He wanted the station and his life to be free of women for a while. Losing Ellie struck a chord in him. He lost her before he could even have her. He'd often sit on the porch smoking and drinking all day as Jack rounded some funds enough to get a couple distilleries back up and running. Jack and Howard had a grave marker next to Cricket's that they'd sometimes visit, but Forrest never did. Visiting that empty grave would be like he was accepting she was gone and to move on. He didn't want to accept what had happened and he didn't want to move on. Forrest would have nightmares over and over of her falling below him with a hole in her head. After so many nightmares he would stay awake for days before he would give in.

It was a cold foggy morning when a car sped to Blackwater Station. Forrest was sitting on the porch having some coffee.

"Forrest! Forrest! Jack! Howard!" Maggie got out the car yelling hysterically.

Jack came out through the screen door and ran to meet her.

"What is it?! What's wrong Maggie?" he asked as she gasped for air.

Forrest watched as Maggie looked to him while speaking to Jack. Jack turned his head to look as well.

"You sure about this Maggie?"

"I wouldn't drive all night just to here as fast as I could to lie to you. I'm sure about this."

Jack ran up to Forrest.

"Forrest…it's Ellie." Jacks eyes watered.

Forrest's brows furrowed.

"She's…well she's alive. She's up in Chicago."

Forrest jumped to his feet.

"Whoa, Forrest hang on." Jack pushed him back down to sit.

Jack waved for Maggie to come over.

"Hey, Forrest…"

"Maggie." He nodded. "You tell Jack here Ellie is alive?"

"Yes…well I work at a dress shop and she came in yesterday."

"Why hasn't she came back or written to us?!" Forrest's face was hard as a stone.

"Well she came in looking for a wedding dress…she's gonna marry Sebastian, Forrest."

He bit his lip and put his head down.

"Forrest, there's something else…she didn't know who I was. She done lost her memory and Sebastian told her he was her fiancé when she woke at the hospital."

Forrest stood to his feet and threw his mug on the floor, shattering everywhere.

"Howard!" he yelled and Howard came out of the shed.

"Jack close up and have Danny watch over the station. Howard and I are gonna hit the road. Drive Maggie on back so she can rest. We will be following."

Forrest filled up the gas tank and drove away with Howard.

"Where we going, Forrest?" Howard asked.

"Chicago."

"Chicago? What's in Chicago?" he laughed.

"Ellie."

"What you talkin' bout?"

"She's alive."

"Forrest, you gotta let her go man. You startin' to lose yer damn mind."

"Fuck sake Howard she ain't dead. She survived. She woke up with memory loss and that son of bitch told her he was her fiancé and they getting hitched soon."

Howard stayed silent in shock.

After a long 13 and some hour drive they arrived at Maggie's apartment.

"What we doing here, Maggie? I want to find to Ellie." Forrest asked.

"We can go tomorrow. She ain't getting married 'til I alter her dress. You need to rest before you see her…"

"She's right, Forrest. Let's get some sleep. Your eyes are bloodshot. I know you ain't probably slept in a couple days."

Forrest reluctantly agreed and laid his head down for the night. Maggie woke up bright and early to finish up Ellie's dress. When she was done she put it on a hanger and placed a large velvet cover over it to protect it from getting wrinkled and dirty. She cooked the guys' breakfast while they were still sleeping. Jack and Howard woke up to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes.

"Forrest, wake up." Jack poked at him.

Forrest opened his eyes and got on his feet.

"Is it time to go?"

"Easy now. Let's get some food in you first." Maggie put out a plate for him at the table.

"I ain't hungry."

"We ain't leaving 'til you eat." She glared.

Forrest sat at the table shoving the food in his mouth.

"Slow down. You're gonna choke, Forrest!" Maggie held his hand to stop him from stuffing more food in his full mouth.

"So how are we going to do this? What's the plan, Maggie?" Jack enquired.

"Well my job is altering dresses and hand delivering them to the brides…I was gonna have Forrest deliver it her."

"What if she don't remember you?" Howard asked Forrest.

Forrest shrugged and sighed.

When they were done eating, Maggie got up and threw on fresh clothes and handed Forrest the dress to carry. She drove down to the address Ellie had left and parked across the street. They all got off the car and walked to the double doors to enter the building. As they were about to go up the stairs Sebastian, Joel, and Thomas were walking down them. Sebastian spotted them and charged at them in a rage.

"What are you doing here?! How did you find us?" Sebastian pulled on Forrest's collar.

"You get your hands off me or I snap you in two."

"You can't take her from me. You'll only put her in danger. You already done near got her killed. If she goes back it's a matter of moments before she does die. You Bondurant's are reckless and if you care for her at all you'd leave her be. Where she is safe and sound."

"Get out of my way." Forrest growled.

Sebastian moved aside.

"Ya'll wait here. I want to see her, alone."

Forrest walked up the steps as everyone waited in the lobby.

He got to her apartment on the 4th floor and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Ellie shouted from behind the door.

"Ahem…I got a delivery. It's your wedding gown."

He heard the locks unlocking and the door open.

There she was, same ole' Ellie. Well almost. She was dressed differently than she used to.

"May I come in?" he asked taking off his hat.

"Sure." She moved aside letting him pass by her. "Would you like some coffee…I'm sorry I didn't get your name." she smiled and took the dress from him, hanging it on the coat rack.

Forrest looked at her in disbelief and put his hat on the table. He looked at her up and down before he pinned her gently against the door and kissed her. Ellie put her hands on his biceps ready to push him off of her and slap him, but her hands froze and she let him kiss her. She started to kiss him back, moving her tongue around his, but felt the sting of guilt almost immediately and finally pushed him off.

"I'm an engaged woman, what is the matter with you?" she huffed and wiped her mouth.

"Forrest. My name is Forrest Bondurant." He said with grief. He had hoped kissing her would spark up her memory of him.

"Bondurant? I feel like I've heard that before…have we met?" she flipped her hair behind her shoulders and Forrest caught a glimpse of her bullet scar.

Forrest sighed and looked around the apartment that was furnished well and turned back to her.

"I beg your pardon, Miss, but I should be on my way now. I apologize for uh kissin' you…" he opened the door and walked out with his head down.

Forrest was walking down the stairs when he heard running footsteps.

"Forrest?! Forrest!" Ellie was shouting.

He turned around and ran towards her.

"S'cuse me Mr. Bondurant but you forgot your hat." She handed it to him.

"OH…thank you."

"You have a good day now, Sir." She walked away back to her apartment.

Forrest clinched his hat in his hands and walked back down to the lobby.

"Well?! What happened, Forrest?" Jack asked anxiously.

Forrest said nothing went straight to Sebastian.

"You take good care of'er. I find out so much as a hair on head is harmed, I'll end you and your buddies here." He stared coldly into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian stuck his hand out to shake Forrest's. Forrest glanced at his hand and shook it keeping his eyes locked on Sebastian.

"What?! Forrest, what are you doing?!" Jack stood between Sebastian and Forrest.

"Sebastian is right, Jack. All Ellie did was get hurt when she was with us even to the point of her getting shot. Now I want nothing more than for her to come back but she has a chance at something better I ain't gonna stop'er."

"But Forrest!"

"But nothing, Jack!" He started walking out the door.

"So that's it?! You're just gonna let her go now?" Jack yelled as Forrest walked out.

"C'mon Jack." Maggie said patting Jack's back and guiding him back to the car.

Sebastian ran back up his apartment and walked in to Ellie sitting on a chair at the table.

"Hey, Seb. Why ain't you at work?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

Sebastian kneeled down aside her taking her hand in his.

"Ellie, marry me. Marry me today. I'll skip work so we can marry and leave back home." He pleaded.

"What? Sebastian I just got my dress today. You go on and go to work we can talk about it later."

"Ellie, please. We've put this off for some time now, I just want to go back home. With you."

"Fine. Give me two days. I'll marry you and go back home with you…"

Sebastian smiled and got up to kiss her. Ellie pulled away after a few seconds of kissing.

"You're late, now go on." She patted his cheek and got up to leave again.

It was the day Ellie was marrying Sebastian. They were going to marry in a small church outside of the city so then can head for hit the road on home right after. She didn't have any friends or bridesmaids so it was just going to be her, Sebastian, Thomas, Joel, and the minister. Sebastian and the boys were out of the apartment staying in a hotel room nearby. Ellie woke up early to start getting ready. She put a pearl white beaded headband on and tucked her medium length dark hair up in the elastic, for a neatly but simple styled headband bun. She lightly powdered her face, lined her eyes black with a thin brush, and painted her lips ruby red. She then put on her nude stockings and white heels before putting on her white lacey wedding dress. She looked in the mirror and twirled around. She grabbed her purse, coat, suitcase filled with clothes, and looked around the apartment one last time before leaving. There was still several hours before she was to arrive at the church but she wanted to get there early just hoping to get it over with. She passed by the dress shop and seen Maggie walking in. Ellie glanced into the rear view mirror and banged an illegal U-turn.

Ellie parked the car and ran into the shop.

"Why good morning." The owner said.

"Maggie?!" she yelled out.

"She's out in the back finishing up some dresses. Come along." The lady led her to the back room.

Maggie looked up and stood to her feet as she seen Ellie come in.

"Maggie…please tell me the truth. Do you know me and do I- well did I know you?!" she asked as the lady left the room.

Maggie nodded her head.

"Why you're, Miss Ellie Jane Hargrove. We met back in Virginia out at Blackwater Station in Franklin County. We stayed with the Bondurant brothers…"

Ellie hugged Maggie and ran out the shop. She grabbed a map at the newsstand and took off in Sebastian's car headed for Virginia not looking back.

She drove all day with few stops for gas, food, and restroom breaks eventually getting there by 10 pm.

She stopped at a distance looking at the station under the moonlight. The lights were still on inside and there was someone in the shed outside with a few candle lanterns working on a car. She pulled up slowly and took a deep breath, fixed her hair, and re applied some lipstick before exiting the car. A man came out of the shed and walked over to her.

"You need help with anything, Miss?"

"Umm…well I'm looking for someone. Forrest. Forrest Bondurant." She turned to face him.

"Ellie. My god, look at you."

Ellie stared at him.

"Are you a Bondurant?"

"Ellie it's me, Jack." He walked close and hugged her tightly.

"Come on in." he grabbed her hand.

"Damn it." She stopped to take off her shoes that were getting stuck in the mud. "Who invented these awful things." She chucked the heels in the mud, picked up her dress and walked after Jack.

Jack opened the door for her and she walked in. Forrest was sitting at the counter drinking some moonshine with Howard. Howard turned around to see who had come in.

"Holy shit." Howard stood to his feet and touched Forrest's shoulder to turn around.

"I'm sorry to bother ya'll." Ellie said standing by the door.

Forrest got up to see Ellie standing there in her wedding dress looking dapper.

"Forrest?" she smiled.

He walked over to her and hugged her, lifting her up from the ground.

"Ellie. What you doin' here?"

"Well… first let me say that I still have no memory of any of you, but I know Sebastian's hiding things from me and I was wonderin' if you guys can tell me anything about myself and such. Maggie had mentioned about you Bondurant brothers when I was being fitted for this dress the other day. She then lied to about mistaken me for someone else. I passed by the shop this morning and talked to her. She told me about you guys and I just booked it on over here. I'd imagine Sebastian's out there looking for me. I never showed up to the church to marry him."

"C'mon with me." He held his hand out and she grabbed it.

Forrest took her upstairs to the room she was originally staying. There was a suitcase stuffed with clothes, mostly jeans, capris, and blouses.

"Were these mine?"

He nodded.

"Look under the bed."

Ellie looked and seen a pair of black and brown cowboy boots, flats, and one pair of heels. She pulled out the brown boots and put them on.

"Ah much better." She smiled making him chuckle.

Forrest walked to the window and looked out.

"This is where you first kissed me."

"I kissed YOU?" she blushed.

"C'mon let's get you a drink and I'll explain everything." He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the room.

She sat down at the counter and Forrest handed her a jar of clear liquid.

"You might want to drink a quarter of that before I start."

"Jack go on and whip Ellie somethin' to eat."

"Oh that's fine. I'm not hungry." She took a big gulp of the harsh alcohol.

"Ugh! What is that?"

Howard laughed.

"Best moonshine around, Elle." Howard added.

"But ain't alcohol illegal?"

Howard laughed even harder.

"Ellie, come on now. You use to drink with us all the time." Howard said trying to keep his laughter under control.

Ellie stuck her tongue out at him and took another gulp.

"That'a girl." Howard raised his jar towards her and drank with her.

"Did Sebastian ever tell you what he and his men are…what you are. Well, were." Forrest asked.

"What do you mean?" she put her jar down.

"You ever hear about them _hybrids_?"

"Sure I've read mythical books recently."

The Bondurant's snickered.

"Well, Ellie…they ain't no myth." Forrest said taking her hand.

"You mean to tell me ya'll believe in hogwash. That men and women can take form of large wolf beast things." She scoffed.

"Jack." Forrest gave him a look to do something.

Jack closed the window blinds and locked the door.

"What's goin' on?" she asked.

Howard stood behind her and placed his hands down on her shoulders to stay put.

Within a few seconds she went from looking at Jack to massive black and white furred wolf. Ellie gasped and fainted back in Howard's arms. Howard picked her up and laid her on the counter. Forrest cupped her face in his hands and brushed her bangs to the side. He ran his finger over her scar and leaned down to kiss it. Ellie woke up and rolled off the counter grabbing a large knife and held it up towards Forrest, Jack, and Howard.

"Go on and set that down. We ain't gonna hurt ya."

Forrest said coming around the counter and holding his hand out to bring the knife down.

"You telling me ya'll, Sebastian and his men are…hybrids?"

"Mhmm." Forrest groaned.

"You were too, 'til your daddy done cured you. Some secret government is on lookout for you ready to snatch you up and test you for the antidote. You been on the run for many years and you stopped here maybe about two or so months ago. You hurt your ankle, stayed at a motel down the road, and worked here to save up and leave. Sebastian rolled into town with his men and wanted to take you away to be killed before you were found by them government people…He eventually took an interest in you and ya'll started seeing each other…for a bit 'til you and I uh well figured out we wanted to, ahem, be with each other. Anyway trouble found us and you got in the middle of it trying to stop us from getting ourselves killed and took one to the head…" he swallowed.

Ellie walked back around the counter and sat on the stool, taking a few more drinks from her jar.

"So he lied to me. I never agreed to marry him or go back home, and he never once mentioned you guys. Even lied about how I was shot."

"I'd like to believe he did it for good reasons…we're danger magnets. Didn't want you getting hurt again."

"That ain't for him nor anyone else to decide. I make my own decisions…and to think I almost went through with marrying him." She shook her head looking at her dress.

"Is it alright if I stay here for the night? I'm awfully tired…"

"You can stay as long as you want." He looked at her desperately.

Forrest walked up the stairs and gave her a warm blanket.

"Night, Elle."

"Forrest?"

"Yes?" he looked back at her.

Ellie took off her coat and turned around.

"Will you give me a hand?"

Forrest unbuttoned the back of her dress slow and steady, looking at her neck wanting to kiss it.

"Thank you." She turned to him and smiled holding the sagging dress up to cover her bare chest.

Forrest nodded and walked out.

Ellie went through the suitcase on the bed and pulled out a night blouse, shorts, and robe. She changed, let her hair down, wiped off her lipstick, and fell onto the bed. She tossed and turned for an hour and got up when she heard Forrest go into his room. She put on her robe and tip toed into Forrest's room. He was laying on a mattress on the ground.

"What's wrong, Ellie?" He lifted his head up.

Ellie slipped into his bed under the covers and cuddled up next to him.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight…" she whispered and put her head on his chest and swung her arm over him.

"Goodnight, Forrest."

"Night." He mumbled.


End file.
